Él me enseñó a llorar
by AliceinDarkland
Summary: Historia traducida. Idea original:poeticsoul19. Edward rompió con Bella por la fama, luego ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada,y la dijo que abortara.¿Cómo se sentirá si años después no solo se encuentra con él,si no también con su novia supermodelo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 1**

**Hace 3 años**

Isabella Swan miró su teléfono, pensando si debería o no. Suspiró y resopló de frustración.

Esto no debería de ser así. Ella debería estar con él, emocionada y abrumada por contarle la noticia, porque ella sabía que él también estaría feliz. Pero aún así, aquí estaba ella, nerviosa y completamente asustada por tener que llamarle para decirle que estaba embarazada.

¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas?

Porque exactamente hace un mes, la había dejado por su recién encontrada fama. La había dicho que estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas en su vida, y que estar con ella, como claramente había dicho, era "consumir mucho tiempo". La había dicho que ahora estaba en su momento y que necesitaba centrarse en su carrera.

Tras dos años, simplemente se fue… como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Bella no lo entendía. Él había declarado su amor innumerables veces, y de repente un día decidió que a lo mejor no la quería tanto como él pensaba.

Bella, una vez más, aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, porque ya estaba harta. Ya había llorado suficiente preguntándose porque se había ido. A él siempre le había gustado la música y Bella nunca se había entrometido. Ella entendió que él siempre había querido ser cantante, y ella siempre le dio ánimos. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, ella estuvo allí, extática y completamente orgullosa de que él hubiera cumplido su sueño.

Ella no podía comprender porque él pensó que lo estaba entorpeciendo. No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien un día y al siguiente no?

Y ahora se enfrentaba a la terrible tarea de decirle al tío, que no la había querido, que iba a tener su bebé. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué pensaría?

Solo había una persona en estos momentos que sabía que estaba embarazada, y esa era Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga y hermana de Edward Cullen – el tío que destrozó su vida y luego quemó los pedacitos. Alice era la que la había empujado a decírselo. Alice era la mejor amiga que cualquiera podía imaginar. Bella conoció a Alice su primer día de instituto en Forks, e inmediatamente se hizo amiga suya y del resto del grupo.

Bella suspiró y se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se quedara ahí sentada, mirando el teléfono como si estuviera a punto de morderla, no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Presionó las teclas, las cuales se sabía de memoria, y esperó a que diera tono. Y así fue, tras unos pocos tonos que parecieron durar una eternidad, él cogió el teléfono.

"Bella, ¿por qué me llamas? Nos hemos dicho todo lo que nos teníamos que decir", al oír la voz de Edward la dio un vuelco el corazón, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Ocurría cada vez que oía su voz, cada vez que veía su rostro, cada vez que pensaba en él.

"Sí, lo se Edward, pero… es que necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. ¿Podemos quedar en algún sitio?" Bella dijo con una voz segura, no necesitaba que él supiera lo inquieta que estaba y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. No le daría esa satisfacción.

"Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. Simplemente dí lo que tengas que decir" dijo Edward en una fuerte voz a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

"Mira Edward, esto no es algo que se pueda discutir por teléfono, ¿vale? Necesito verte" en cuanto pronunció esas palabras se estremeció. Esas eran exactamente las palabras que había estado intentando evitar. La hacían sonar débil y patética; como una de esas chicas que son como una lapa y no se sueltan jamás.

"Bueno o me lo dices, o ya te puedes olvidar porque como te he dicho antes - ¡Estoy ocupado! dijo Edward, prácticamente gritando. Bella sabía que este era el momento, ahora o nunca. Se lo tenía que contar.

"Estoy embarazada" soltó Bella, con miedo de que si se lo pensaba un segundo más, no se lo diría y jamás tendría otra oportunidad de decírselo. Hubo un largo silencio y Bella temía su reacción. Pero cuando por fin reaccionó, Bella deseó que hubiera colgado el teléfono.

Se rió

"¿Lo dices en serio? Guau, ¡mi representante tenía razón! Me dijo que jugarías esta carta y yo no le creí. ¡Esto es demasiado divertido! Edward continuó riendo y Bella ya no podía retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas. Empezaron a caer sin remedio y sin expectativas de parar.

"Edward, no estoy de broma. Estoy embarazada" ahora se alegraba de no habérselo dicho a la cara, no se creía capaz de haber soportado decírselo si él hubiera visto sus lágrimas mientras se reía.

Edward paró de reír cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Entonces se rió con sarcasmo.

"¿De verdad crees que quiero un bebé?¿Cómo te puedes plantear si quiera traerlo a este mundo?¿De verdad eres tan egoísta?¿Traer un bebé no planeado y no deseado a este mundo cuando solo tenemos 18 años? si no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si voy a querer con un bebé?

"¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! Bella ya no podía esconder el temblor de su voz. No quería admitir que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir. No se lo quería creer.

"Deshazte de él. Acabo de empezar mi carrera y ¿quieres que lo eche todo a perder por tus egoístas necesidades? No necesito esto ahora – Bella supo entonces que la voz que estaba escuchando no era la del Edward que conocía. No podía serlo. Debía de ser algún demonio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, porque el Edward que ella conocía jamás diría tales cosas.

"¡No quiero nada de ti! Maldito bastardo. Simplemente quería que lo supieras" así que colgó el teléfono y lloró. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido, por lo que iba a suceder y, sobre todo, lloró por este bebé – del que sabía, sin dudarlo, que no llegaría a este mundo.


	2. Siguiente paso hacia tus sueños

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora: ahí va el siguiente capítulo, y para felicidad de todos es un poco más largo. besos**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 2: Siguiente paso hacia tus sueños**

**Presente**

Bella siempre había soñado con convertirse en periodista. Su pasión siempre había sido encontrar historias y contárselas al mundo. Ella también recordaba, hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria, que la encantaba escribir. Empezó a escribir poesía con 12 años y desde entonces no ha parado. También había intentando escribir novelas, pero siempre las empezaba y por una razón u otra siempre las dejaba incompletas. Quizás fuera porque escribir novelas requería más tiempo y paciencia del que ella tenía.

Y ahora, finalmente, tras varios años de duro trabajo persiguiendo su sueño, la espera por fin había acabado. La habían ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar con la revista **"Starlight"**, una de las revistas más importantes del país, que incluso rivalizaba con **Vogue**. Era una revista que contenía todo lo que pudiera afectar, influenciar o entretener a las mujeres, incluyendo una fantástica sección sobre música que Bella había conseguido para ella sola. ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz! Mientras prácticamente brincaba por las calles, sacó su teléfono para contar a Alice las maravillosas noticias.

_¿Bella? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¡Cuéntame que ha pasado! ¿Conseguiste el trabajo? ¿Te rechazaron? Y si lo han hecho, ¡Te aseguro que me presento allí para patearles el culo! ¡No puedo creer que te hayan podido hacer algo así! ¡Si eres perfecta para el puesto! ¡Tía, cuéntamelo todo ya, que el suspense me está matando!_ – soltó Alice nada más descolgar. Era algo muy típico de Alice. Incluso después de tantos años, todavía conseguir sorprender a Bella.

"_Como te he dicho tantas veces en el pasado, querida Alice, si me dejas hablar te lo contaré"_ – Bella se calló solo para hacer rabiar a Alice. Sabía que conseguiría una reacción, como siempre – y tenía razón.

_¡Isabella Marie Swan, si no me lo cuentas ahora mismo te juro __que…!_

"_Vale, vale, te lo __contaré… ¡He conseguido el trabajo!_ – chilló Bella de felicidad, tanto que algunas personas que paseaban por la calle giraron la cabeza para ver a que se debía la emoción. Normalmente, Bella estaría avergonzada, pero en estos momentos estaba tan feliz que todo le daba igual.

_¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! ¡Felicidades! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Quedamos en el bar ¡Voy a llamar a todo el mundo para que venga!_ – dijo Alice emocionada. Bella no podía evitar sonreír mientras sacaba las llaves de su modesto, aunque confortable coche, y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

"_Vale Alice, estoy de camino, te veo allí"_ – Bella se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Mirándose al espejo vio la felicidad, ella sintió y percibió que no se había sentido tan feliz hacía mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto que había tenido cortos momentos de felicidad a lo largo de estos años, pero cómo iba a sentirse completamente feliz cuando todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era un bebé con ojos marrones y pelo rizado del mismo color. Su conciencia culpable había impreso a fuego esta imagen en su cabeza desde el día que salió de la clínica.

Las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz. El simple hecho de saber lo que había hecho, suponía un gran peso en su corazón, y la aterraba no ser capaz jamás de superarlo. Siempre iba a tener este gran sentimiento de culpabilidad en su alma.

Lo peor había sido saber que iba a tener un niño. Un pequeño con sus ojos y el pelo de Edward y quién sabe que más. La imagen que se había formado en su mente el día que lo supo era la perfecta imagen de un niño saludable y precioso, que estaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

Bella suspiró y apartó las imágenes de su mente. Este no era el momento de estar triste. Estaba consiguiendo todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro, hoy no iba a caer. Mañana quizás… pero no hoy.

Bella llegó al bar de siempre, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y pidió un zumo de frutas tropicales. Todavía era muy pronto y no quería tomar nada con alcohol. De todas maneras, no era una gran fan del alcohol, una vez tuvo un incidente con el alcohol que la hizo dejarlo de inmediato.

Había sido hace dos años, estaba tan deprimida que Alice la había obligado a salir de casa y la había llevado a un club. Y allí se habían encontrado con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, y la noche empezó, sin indicios de lo que iba a pasar.

Alice había comenzado por hacerla tragar dos chupitos de vodka, insistiendo en la harían sentir más feliz y relajada. Bueno, eso era lo que hacía para la mayoría de la gente, pero no a Bella. Recordó haber tomado 6 o 7 chupitos antes de que todo se descontrolara. No solo se subió a la barra para hacer un striptease hasta que Emmet la bajó, si no que también empezó a invitar a extraños a copas para celebrar su mierda de vida.

De repente su estado de ánimo cambió, y ahora se dedicaba a llorar encima de todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, y luego fue corriendo al baño a vomitar – se dio un golpe en la cabeza, y accidentalmente chocó con una camarera que estaba sirviendo bebidas; uno de los vasos dio a Bella en la pierna, y ella que ya no podía mantener más tiempo las bebidas en su cuerpo – vomitó en el suelo.

Sí – decididamente el alcohol no era para ella.

Tras 15 minutos, llegaron Alice y Jasper, amorosamente cogidos de la mano, y cuando por fin llegaron donde Bella, Alice la abrazó con fuerza.

"_¡Felicidades, B! Sabía cuanto deseabas esto _– dijo Alice

Jasper fue el siguiente, la dio un abrazo tan fuerte como Alice, aunque más largo

"_¡Felicidades Bells!" _– así que se sentaron y Alice y Jasper pidieron sus bebidas

"_¿Dónde están Emmet y Rosalie?_ – preguntó Bella mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo para alisarlo. Alice miró con disimulo a Jasper. La conocía hace demasiado tiempo como para no verlo.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué estáis escondiendo?_ – preguntó Bella con suspicacia

_¡Nada!_ – dijo Alice demasiado rápido. Bella inclinó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja. Alice no podía ser más evidente. Debería saber que no debía responder así cuando Bella estaba delante de ella. Alice miró a Jasper, pero este la miró e hizo un gesto con los hombros, como diciendo "a mí no me metas"

"_Vale, no es tan malo, simplemente no veíamos la necesidad de __decírtelo"_ – pausó Alice, pero Bella se quedó callada para que continuara - _"Vale, vale. Emmet y Rose han ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Edward. Se muda de nuevo aquí"_

Por un momento, su corazón dejó de latir. Por un momento, sus pulmones no producían aire. Por un momento, el mundo se congeló. La última vez que había hablado con Edward fue hace 3 años, cuando él la obligaba a abortar. La habó de tal manera que pareciera que ella se había quedado embarazada a propósito porque quería su dinero y su fama.

Desde aquel día, Edward no había llamado. Ni siquiera para preguntar a Bella si conservaba o no el bebé; y en el fondo eso era lo que más la dolía – el hecho de que ni siquiera le importara. Mucha gente cree que e contrario del amor es el odio, pero no lo es. El contrario del amor, y que duele más que el odio, es la indiferencia. El hecho de que a una persona no le importe si estas viva o muerta. Eso duele.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Jasper la pasaba la mano por la espalda, y que Alice la llamando

_¿Qué?_ – preguntó una vez que volvió a la realidad

"_Te he preguntado que si estarás bien"_ – preguntó Alice preocupada

"_Sí, por supuesto que estaré bien. No es que vaya a verle otra vez, ni nada por el estilo. Florida es lo suficientemente grande ¿no? Vamos a celebrar mi nuevo trabajo ¡eso es para lo que estamos aquí! _– Bella cambió rápidamente de tema, no quería hablar más de Edrward. Alice y los otros no habían mencionado a Edward desde que hace dos años se mudara a Nueva York para continuar allí su carrera musical. Bella tampoco había preguntado.

A veces quería, incluso después de todo el dolor que la había provocado, a veces todavía se preguntaba donde estaba y que era de su vida. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba, por qué había cambiado tan radicalmente. Quería saber por qué había sido tan mezquino con ella.

Pero no se lo podía preguntar. Eso significaría hablar con él, y no era algo para lo que estaba preparada… y jamás lo estaría.

Porque por mucho que lo hubiera querido en el pasado, no había nada que él pudiera decir o hacer para que ella lo perdonara.

Sus sentimientos por Edward murieron el día que murió su bebé.


	3. Errores a causa de no pensar

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora: **aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, y quiero decir que no voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de una semana y media más o menos, estoy de exámenes. ¡Deseadme suerte! … que la voy a necesitar.

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 3: Errores a causa de no pensar**

"_¡Simplemente no puedo entender por qué tuvo que morir!"_ – gritó Bella con tristeza – _"Era el mejor personaje de toda la película. Era divertido, compasivo y raro – ¡tenía todas las cualidades que debe tener un personaje! ¡Se deshicieron de él porque estaban celosos de lo guapo que era!"_ – se quejó a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y ponían la cara de un niño al que le habían negado un caramelo.

"_¡Bella, él era el malo!"_ – exclamó Emmet exasperado. Habían estado discutiendo de lo mismo desde que acabó la película… ¡hace media hora!

"_¿Y qué? ¿Acaso los malos no tienen corazón? ¿No sangran? ¿No se hacen daño?"_ – gritó Bella. Para entonces Emmet y ella se habían levantado y se gritaban sus opiniones de la película a la cara, mientras Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se partían de risa en el sofá.

"_¡Se supone que el Joker tiene que desaparecer! ¡Era el archienemigo de Batman! ¡Y era malvado! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que era compasivo?! ¡Ha matado a casi toda la gente de la maldita película!"_ – gritó Emmet

"_¡Bueno, ¿y qué? al menos lo hacía rápido para que no sufrieran!" _– respondió Bella apasionadamente. Siempre había estado colada por Heath Ledger y cada vez que veía una de sus películas, sentía la necesidad de defenderle. Su lado racional la decía que Emmet tenía razón, pero de ningún modo lo iba a admitir.

"_¡¿Qué no sentían dolor?! ¡Les rajaba la cara! ¡¿Cómo no va a ser eso doloroso?! ¡Simplemente lo defiendes porque es Heath Ledger, que si fuera otra persona no lo dirías!"_. Vale, la había pillado. Era cierto y mientras se devanaba los sesos para encontrar una respuesta, Emmet se dio cuenta de que había ganado, y exclamó un victorioso ¡Ja! en su cara.

"_Era guapo"_ – Bella gimoteó de nuevo. Y el grupo se rió todavía más. Bueno, al menos habían conseguido reírse a su costa.

Alice había organizado una noche de películas, ya que hacía un par de semanas que no habían estado todos juntos. Ya habían visto El Caballero Oscuro, pero no pudieron resistir volver a verla; y daba igual que Emmet dijera que no era por ver a Heath Ledger, todos sabían que mentía. Si Heath Ledger no hubiera sido el Joker, no habrían visto la película antas veces; seguro que no la habrían visto para ver una y otra vez la pésima actuación de Christian Bale como Batman.

Emmet todavía interpretaba su "baile de la victoria", que curiosamente era muy parecido a la coreografía de Beyoncé "Crazy in love", solo cuando Rosalie le dio una colleja, él por fin paró. Bella se rió y comenzó a retirar los cuencos de palomitas y las tazas que quedaban sobre la mesa. Se los llevó y empezó a colocarlos en el lavavajillas; su cocina no era muy grande, era bastante pequeña, tenía una mesa de manera en la que cabían cuatro personas; su apartamento, en general, era pequeño pero acogedor, así que a Bella no le importaba. Prefería que las cosas no fueran extravagantes, y siempre que estuvieran a su gusto, Bella era feliz.

"_No tienes porque hacer eso, Alice, ya me ocupo yo"_ – dijo Bella mientras Alice entraba en la cocina con el resto de los platos, pero Alice ni se inmutó.

"_Oh, vamos B. No es que te esté donando un riñón; solo son los platos. De todas maneras, ¿Qué tal en tu nuevo trabajo? ¿Algún chico interesante? ¿Es tu jefa una zorra? ¡Cuéntame todos los cotilleos!_ – Alice siempre sabía como hacer hablar a una persona, bombardeándoles con tantas preguntas, que no les queda más remedio que responder a una. Esa era Alice, interesada por todo lo que pasaba en la vida de los demás. Siempre intentando solucionar los problemas de otros porque no podía soportar ver a un amigo sufrir.

El único problema de estar siempre escuchando a los demás, era que muchas veces te servía de tapadera para tus propios problemas, y Bella siempre había sentido que hablaba más de ella misma que de Alice, lo que la hacía sentirse egoísta a veces. Pero a Alice no la importaba; siempre acribillaba a Bella a preguntas y no la dejaba en paz hasta que se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado en su día. Era imposible no adorar la terquedad de la chica.

"_¡Oh dios, Alice! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Es muy interesante! ¡Es un duro trabajo, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan genial! ¡Es todo un reto! La gente está bien, no llevo lo suficiente como para conocerlos a todos, pero no me importa. Mi jefa es estricta, pero supongo que es lo que hay que ser para dirigir una buena revista. Así que… ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? ¿Mi grupo sanguíneo? ¿Cuándo me viene la regla?_ – bromeó Bella, y Alice puso cara seria.

"_¿Ves esta cara?"_ – Dijo Alice- _"Quiere decir que no tiene gracia"_ – dijo intentando aguantar la risa, pero le resultó imposible, echó a reír con Bella. Rosalie entró en la cocina, mostrando la espectacular que era, con sus rubios cabellos moviéndose como si siempre hubiera un ventilador en los alrededores. Además, ella sabía que era guapísima, y no le avergonzaba mostrarse con una camiseta marrón de tirantes con un gran escote. Y para rematar, los vaqueros bajos que llevaba eran como una segunda piel… resultaba difícil de creer que Emmet tuviera tiempo para pensar en discutir sobre Batman.

"_¿De qué os reís vosotras dos?_ – preguntó Rosalie colocando una mano en su cadera.

Alice y Bella poco a poco pararon de reír, y Alice se secó una lágrima que se le escapaba.

"_Ni siquiera sé si lo sé"_ – dijo Alice mirando a Bella, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Alice y Bella se sentaron en la mesa de madera de la cocina, y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

"_¿Qué traman los chicos en el salón?"_ – preguntó Bella

"_Creo que han sacado la Playstation, así que no nos tendremos que preocupar por ellos en una buen rato"_ – dijo Rosalie con voz aburrida mientras examinaba sus largas uñas de manicura.

"_Bueno chicas, os tengo que contar algo, y creo que ahora es una buen momento"_ – dijo Alice. Bella y Rosalie se quedaron mirándola, esperando que continuara, con curiosidad por saber de que estaba hablando. _"¡Jasper y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos!"_ – anunció Alice emocionada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bella chilló y abrazó a Alice. Jasper y Alice habían estado saliendo tanto tiempo, que el grupo se preguntaba cuando se mudarían juntos, y ellos siempre respondían "Cuando el momento sea el adecuado". Nunca nadie supo lo que eso significaba, pero nadie hacía más preguntas, porque se veía que tenían una relación muy particular. Solo ellos dos sabían lo que les convenía.

"_¡Felicidades Al! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!_" – dijo Bella, sintiéndose de verdad muy feliz por su amiga.

"_¡Por fin! ¿Ha llevado tiempo, eh?_ "– dijo Rosalie secamente, pero Bella y Alice sabían que en el fondo se alegraba por Alice, simplemente no era la típica chica que chillaba y brincaba de felicidad. También había que tener en cuenta, que Rosalie se habían ido a vivir con Emmet hacía ya un año, y siempre había estado comentando sobre la lentitud de Alice y Jasper.

"_Si, ya lo sabemos, pero hasta ahora no había llegado el momento, y ahora que lo ha hecho… ¡Sienta genial! Así que chicas… vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda para llevar mis cosas a la casa de Jasper"_ – dijo Alice con cuidado. Rosalie y Bella se miraron y suspiraron, sabían que esto llegaría, ambas temían ayudar a Alice a mudarse, no porque les diera vagancia, sino porque cuando Alice comenzara a redecorar el apartamento de Jasper, iban a ser una o dos semanas infernales.

"_¡Eh!, ¡No me miréis así! ¡Qué no soy __tan__ mala!"_ –exclamó Alice; Bella y Rosalie se miraron y soltaron un resoplido. SI era tan mala.

Pero al final, ambas acordaron en ayudar a Alice a mudarse en un par de semanas. Después de que todo el mundo se había ido, Bella se fue a duchar. Era su sitio cuando quería pensar y recapitular todo lo que había pasado en su vida últimamente. Nada en especial, solo sus pensamientos y sentimientos en cosas que a lo mejor no tenían importancia, Bella siempre se había querido conocer a sí misma, y la única manera en que lo conseguía era pensando en lo que sentía, y qué era lo que más la afectaba. A veces, la gustaba verse como alguien pensativo – alguien a quién le gustaba meditar sobre su vida y sobre la vida en general. No hacía mucho que se había vuelto así; todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, la había llevado a pensarse mucho las cosas… quizás demasiado, pero no lo podía evitar.

Prefería pensar todo detenidamente que equivocarse por falta de razonamiento

"_Señorita Swan, entre en mi despacho por favor"_ – dijo la jefa de Bella, Rachel Anderson. Era una mujer joven, quizás demasiado para estar en una posición tan alta, pero ese pensamiento era refutado en cuento comenzaba a hablar; de inmediato se sabía como había llegado tan lejos, tan rápido; era fuerte, ambiciosa y no tenía piedad cuando era necesario; parecía tener unos 27 o 28 años, ojos azules y una larga melena negra. Bella había oído murmurar a los chicos que trabajaban en la revista, que su jefa debía estar en la portaba de la revista, no dirigiéndola.

Bella entró rápidamente en la oficina, preguntándose que querría ahora su jefa de ella. Era nueva y todavía no había hablado con ella a solas todavía.

"_Sí, Señorita Anderson"_ – respondió Bella, esperando y rezando a Dios para que no fueran malas noticias.

"_Te he llamado aquí porque tu próximo trabajo es muy importante para mí. Tengo unos cuantos contactos que me han brindado esta oportunidad única. Quería decírtelo en privado, porque respeto mucho a esta gente, y quiero informarte de que quiero que este trabajo sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Seguirás a un artista famoso durante dos semanas. Está muy solicitado, así que dos semanas es algo grande. Le seguirás, escribirás sobre él como persona, sus hábitos, su rutina y demás"_ – Bella escuchaba pacientemente mientras su jefa hablaba, preguntándose quién sería tan importante como para que su jefa la pidiera todas estas cosas – _"¿Has entendido?"_ – preguntó su jefa.

Bella asintió y sintió como un peso le caía encima. Evidentemente, este artista era muy importante, y ya que este era el primer gran trabajo de Bella, no debía fastidiarlo.

"_También te quería avisar de que hay rumores circulando por ahí de que este artista es muy arrogante y hasta maleducado, así que si pasa cualquier cosa, simplemente aguanta"_ – dijo Rachel

"_Genial"_ – pensó Bella para sí. La costaba aguantar a tíos arrogantes que pensaban que eran el centro del universo solo por ser ricos y famosos. También la costaba callarse la boca cuando pasaban estas cosas. Tenía mucho orgullo, pero por su trabajo se lo tragaría.

"_Sí, comprendo. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda sin duda alguna"_ – respondió Bella, mientras su curiosidad crecía preguntándose de quién estaría hablando su jefa; pero aún así sus nervios ganaban a su curiosidad.

"_Bien entonces. Empezarás el próximo lunes, así que cualquier plan que tuvieras va a tener que ser retrasado, podrás continuar con tu vida en casa, pero durante todo el día estarás pegada a él como el pegamento. Gracias, puedes irte"_ – dijo su jefa para que saliera de la habitación, pero Bella aún no sabía quién era el artista.

"_Um… lo siento, pero ¿me podría decir quién es el artista?"_ – preguntó Bella con cuidado, no queriendo atraer la ira de su altamente poco predecible jefa.

"_¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Lo he olvidado por completo! Es Edward Cullen"-_ respondió.


	4. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos**

Bella podía jurar que su corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo. Durante un rato se quedó ahí, congelada. Su jefa todavía no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba mirando unos papeles que tenía delante, y probablemente había asumido que Bella ya se había ido. Pero no; Bella seguía plantada ahí, en el mismo sitio donde un día tranquilo se había vuelto confuso y angustioso. La costaba respirar, así que se llevó los dedos a la garganta como si la pudiera ayudar a respirar mejor.

De repente, no sabía que hacer. Tenía todo el día planeado. Iba a terminar el trabajo en cuestión de tres horas, y luego pasarse por el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la tarta que pretendía cocinar el sábado. Después miraría tiendas, sin nada pensado en particular, por si necesitaba algo. Y finalmente se iría a casa, cocinaría una pequeña cena para ella y se sentaría en su pequeño sofá a ver un programa que estuvieran dando en la televisión, que de ninguna manera la afectaba pero aún así la emocionaba.

No había incluido que Edward Cullen volviera a su vida.

Tal vez había escuchado mal. Quizás fuera otro Edward Cullen. Sí, probablemente era eso, se trataba de otra persona. Había muchos Cullen, y definitivamente muchísimos Edwards en Florida… ¿No?

Oh… ¿A quién quería engañar? En estos momentos solo había un músico que estuviera en las listas de éxitos y que se llamara Edward Cullen.

Bella había hecho todo lo que se la había ocurrido para evitar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Edward Cullen. Tiró todo lo que había en casa, incluso la ropa y los cds que la recordaran a él. Había quemado todas las cartas que la había dado a lo largo de los años, y se había deshecho de todo lo que el había mencionado que le gustaba de su apartamento.

Ni siquiera compraba revistas en las que pusiera su nombre y evitaba cualquier conversación sobre él ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Por qué el universo intentaba traerlo de vuelta a su vida cuando ella lo intentaba esquivar con tanto ímpetu?

¿No podía vivir el resto de su vida en paz, sin la necesidad de escuchar sobre él o verle de nuevo? ¿De verdad era tan difícil evitar a una sola persona en todo el mundo?

Finalmente, su jefa levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño tras las gafas

"_¿Hay algún problema señorita Swan?"_ – preguntó enarcando una ceja y con tono enfadado.

Bella meditó unos segundos. ¿Debía decirle a su jefa que conocía a Edward? si lo hacía, probablemente no la dejarían hacer la historia y no podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Este era su primer gran trabajo en el empleo de sus sueños. No podía permitir que su pasado afectara a su futuro. No permitiría que Edward arruinara esta oportunidad. ¿Y qué si le conocía hace unos años? Definitivamente ya no le conocía, especialmente desde que mantuvieron esa conversación hace 3 años. No era el mismo hombre al que había amado.

Bella tomó una decisión. Ella era una profesional, no dejaría que esto se entrometiera en su trabajo, y su jefa no necesitaba saber sobre algo que ya no importaba. La quitarían la historia y se la darían a alguien que no la necesitara. Sería una estupidez hacer algo así; desperdiciar tal oportunidad por un hombre al que ya ni siquiera conocía.

"_No, no hay ningún problema" _– dijo Bella con firmeza mientras se retiraba con paso seguro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Bella ¿estás segura de esto? _– preguntó Alice mientras caminaban calle abajo.

Bella había quedado con Alice después del trabajo, y decidido ir a mirar escaparates; por supuesto con Alice era virtualmente imposible solo mirar escaparates, pero a Bella no la importaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa con el tema de Edward. Se lo había contado a Alice, y ella no hacía más que intentar convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

"_Por supuesto que estoy segura, Al. Ya he dejado que Edward me arruine la vida demasiado tiempo. No puedo seguir evitándole siempre, y menos ahora que se acaba de mudar de vuelta a la ciudad"_ – dijo Bella mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y suspiraba por milésima vez en la última hora.

"_B, simplemente digo que todo esto es realmente innecesario. Si simplemente le dices a tu jefa que conoces a Edward y por lo tanto no puedes hacer el trabajo, siempre puedes hacer el siguiente. Si tu jefa se da cuenta de que lo conoces y no dijiste nada… seguro que se cabrea"_ – dijo Alice con tranquilidad.

"_Ya lo sé Al, pero ella no se va a enterar y yo creo que necesito hacer esto. No puedo huir por más tiempo"_ – dijo Bella apesadumbrada, mirando al suelo e intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. No iba a empezar a llorar en medio de la calle, y especialmente no por un tío al que ella no importaba. Necesitaba ser fuerte y profesional en este tema. Necesitaba encerrarse en sí misma; sí, por supuesto. Aislarse.

Alice se paró, giró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bella con firmeza.

"_Simplemente trato de protegerte Bella. Mi hermano puede ser un auténtico cabrón y no quiero que comencéis una guerra, porque aunque yo sepa que se equivoca, él sigue siendo mi hermano"_ – dijo Alice.

Por lo que Bella sabía sobre la relación entre Alice y Edward desde lo que ocurrió hace 3 años, es que era prácticamente nula. Antes de todo eso, Alice y Edward compartían una relación de hermana-hermano que Bella envidiaba. Edward era el hermano mayor que protegía a Alice de los chicos, aunque ella no necesitara protección. Alice era una chica menuda, pero cuando se enfadaba era peor que Freddy Kruguer en el peor de sus días. Bella recordaba una vez, mientras Edward y ella salían, en la que había presenciado cuanto se preocupaban Edward y Alice, el uno por el otro.

********************************Flashback****************************

Bella estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward, aspirando el especial olor que ella llamaba, "el olor de Edward", y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Para cualquiera que entrara en la habitación, esta escena sería un tanto extraña: simplemente estaban tumbados ahí, sin decir nada, ni dormir; solo tumbados sin mirar a nada en particular, disfrutando el estar juntos. La habitación estaba silenciosa, y ni Edward ni ella sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, ya que parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo pero no el suficiente.

"_¡Edward!"_ – gritó Alice desde la parte baja de las escaleras. Normalmente, Edward y Bella habrían esperado a que subiese a buscarlos, pero había un tono de desesperación en la voz de Alice al que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

Edward salió disparado de la cama, cogió su camiseta del suelo, y miró a Bella con ojos preocupados.

"_Enseguida vuelvo"_ – dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Bella se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió un poco para ver como Edward y Alice se encontraban a medio camino en la escalera. Ella estaba llorando y temblando sin poder parar.

"_¡Alice! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_ – preguntó Edward con preocupación, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana. Alice sollozaba y parecía que la costaba hablar.

"_Daniel, lo he pillado con una chica de nuestro colegio en la cama. Él… él me dijo que habíamos terminado y que… que fue divertido mientras duró"_ – dijo angustiada mientras lloraba en el hombro de Edward. Edward abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y frotaba la espalda de su hermana con una mano, sus ojos estaban encendidos y enfurecidos. Se echó para atrás para mirar a los ojos a Alice, se notaba como el amor brillaba en ellos.

"_Escúchame Alice, él nunca te mereció. Nunca. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, y te mereces al mejor chico que exista ahí fuera. Estoy tan orgulloso de poder decir que eres mi hermana. No dejes que este tío te hunda. Si no se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido, entonces es que es el mayor retrasado del planeta. Estás mucho mejor sin él y sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien que vea cuanto vales"_ – Edward la volvió a abrazar mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. Se sentaron en las escaleras, abrazándose, durante una hora más o menos, y en todo ese tiempo Edward no mostró signos de estar molesto.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se enamoró aún más de Edward. El amor que sentía por su hermana era tan fuerte que casi trajo las lágrimas a los ojos de Bella. Siempre había visto a Edward y Alice bromear o pelearse, pero nunca había visto hasta donde llegaban sus lazos.

*****************************End Flashback****************************

Bella suspiró mientras alejaba esos recuerdos. Todavía no podía comprender como ese cariñoso y preocupado Edward se había convertido en el cruel y resentido hombre que había visto la última vez. La relación de Edward y Alice no había sido la misma desde el aborto. Alice no podía perdonar a Edward por como había tratado a Bella, y hoy en día casi no se hablaban. Desde que él se mudó ya no hablaban por teléfono y tampoco se visitaban. Edward ya no iba a las reuniones familiares ya que siempre estaba ocupado con su carrera, así que esto quería decir que Alice y Edward ya no se conocían.

Bella siempre se había sentido muy culpable por la forma en la que Edward y Alice se habían distanciado. Bella sabía que no había sido su culpa. Alice la había dicho muchas veces que se trataba de la persona en la que Edward se había convertido, algo que Alice no podía comprender. Bella siempre había pensado que si hubiera intentado con más fuerza que esto no ocurriera o que no le hubiera contado a Alice hasta donde había llegado la crueldad de Edward. Quizás eso habría cambiado las cosas.

Bella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos y las preguntas de "Y si…"

"_¡Oh dios mío! ¡Tenemos que entrar ahí!"_ – chilló Alice, arrastrando a Bella a la tienda. Los vestidos eran maravillosos, cada uno parecía pertenecer a la alfombra roja. Por supuesto Bella también sabía que los precios eran también de la alfombra roja.

Alice empezó a revolver la tienda con una sonrisa cegadora, cogiendo más y más vestidos.

"_Alice, pensaba que solo íbamos a mirar escaparates"_ – se quejó Bella. Sabía que no debería haber quedado con Alice para mirar escaparates, ya que para ella cualquier cosa con la palabra tienda significaba una cosa en el libro de Alice… ¡Comprar!

"_¡Oh venga B! ¡¿Cómo puedes resistirte a estos vestidos?! ¡Nos están llamando!_ – dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo hacia otros vestidos que acababa de ver.

"_Confía en mí cuando te digo, que al mirar los precios es muy fácil resistirse"_ – dijo Bella despacio mientras mirando los vestidos por encima para no aburrirse demasiado.

"_Oh, venga, vive un poco. No estás tan arruinada que no puedes comprarte ni uno solo ¡Simplemente eres tacaña!_" – rió Alice.

"_¡No soy tacaña! Simplemente no me gusta gastar el dinero en algo que no necesito cuando me lo podría gastar en algo más útil"_ – explicó Bella; ella siempre había sido una persona muy práctica. Su padre, Charlie, siempre la había enseñado el valor del dinero, y el trabajo duro que conllevaba conseguir las cosas que uno quería. La había enseñado que de vez en cuando no estaba mal darse un capricho, y que no era bueno gastar sin pensar en cosas de las que probablemente luego te arrepentirías de haber comprado.

"_Bella, de verdad necesitas actuar acorde con tu edad, y vivir en el lado salvaje un poco"_ – suspiró Alice derrotada.

Con cada día que pasaba, Bella se ponía más nerviosa. Para cuando llegó el lunes, Bella ya era un manojo de nervios y se arrepentía de su decisión.

Quizás Alice tenía razón, si le hubiera dicho a su jefa que no podía hacerlo, ahora no sentiría como si su corazón se le fuera a salir por la garganta. _"Esto ha sido muy mala idea"_ – pensó Bella para sí mientras recorría el pasillo que la llevaría hasta Edward. Las paredes estaban forradas con sus álbumes, postres y portadas de revistas. Se sentía como si se dirigiera hacia su peor pesadilla, lo cuál no era completamente mentira. Nunca había pensado que volvería a ver a Edward, así que nunca había pensado en que iba a decir o hacer. Pero ahora… ahora se encontraba a tres minutos de encararse con el hombre que la dejó por la fama, que la acusó de jugar la carta del embarazo y el que la dijo que abortara.

Su corazón latía con furia con cada paso que daba. Había un zumbido ensordecedor en sus oídos y tenía problemas para respirar, se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, pero apartó esa idea de su cabeza, eso sería lo último que podría suceder.

Incluso había dejado que Alice la vistiera para que tuviera su mejor aspecto. Llevaba una falda negra que la llegaba por la rodilla y era ligeramente ceñida, con una camisa blanca que la hacía parecer profesional pero sexy a la vez. Llevaba el pelo suelto y con ondas. Incluso se había puesto tacones con los que ahora era difícil caminar debido a sus nervios. De todas maneras, ella pensaba que se veía muy bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó. Escuchó una familiar y profunda voz que la dijo que pasara, fue entonces cuando ella se preparó, giró el manillar y entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Edward, sentado en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa, con una camisa negra, con unos botones desatados para ofrecer una pequeña muestra, de lo que Bella sabía de primera mano, era un delicioso pecho. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros sueltos, y su pelo estaba perfectamente despeinado como siempre. Fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que la respiración de Bella saltase; sus penetrantes ojos verdes la miraban con reconocimiento y sorpresa, pero aún así de manera intensa.

Con un valor que no sabía que tenía, Bella se acercó a Edward y extendió su mano.

"_Soy Isabella Swan"_ – dijo ella rezando para que le siguiera la corriente, o si no su trabajo estaría en peligro. Edward la miró durante largo rato, con dureza en la mirada, y luego sonrió de manera sexy. La cogió la mano y le dio la vuelta para poder besarla los nudillos; luego volvió la vista hacía arriba y la dedicó una sonrisa que dejaba ver que la había entendido.

"_Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan"_


	5. Desde el pasado

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capitulo 5: Desde el pasado**

Bella miró fijamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente. Estaba preparada para muchas posibles reacciones de Edward, pero definitivamente, esta no era una de ellas. Él había besado su mano y la había sonreído (con satisfacción). ¿En qué estaba pensando? evidentemente sabía quién era ella.

Ella no había cambiado tanto y tampoco había muchas Isabellas Swans por ahí; no había lugar para que él pensara que era otra persona. Simplemente era imposible. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba preguntando que sucedía? ¿Por qué había besado su mano?

Él no debería haberlo hecho, ya que ese simple gesto había hecho que su corazón fuese a mil en contra de su voluntad. No importaba cuanto odio amparase en su corazón, su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba al de él. Había algunas cosas que no cambiaban, y su reacción ante él siempre había sido muy fuerte.

Bella había pensado que ahora, después de tantos años, su odio estaría por encima de cualquier atracción física, pero había una cosa que no se podía controlar, y esa era la química, y daba si no lo podía soportar, nadie podía negar la química que había entre Edward y ella.

Él la estaba siguiendo la corriente por ahora, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar. Él seguramente tendría preguntas y ella tendría que responderlas si no quería perder su trabajo. _"¡Dios mío, qué guapo está!"_ – pensó Bella para sí misma; pero inmediatamente apartó esos pensamientos, ya que no la ayudarían a mantenerse centrada en su tarea.

Edward dejó caer su mano mientras la miraba de manera intensa, por lo menos eso fue todo lo que pudo descifrar Bella – Edward era muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones cuando controlaba su expresión facial. Bella soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando y enderezó su postura. Con una mirada determinante se sentó en a silla que Edward había sacado para ella.

En ese preciso momento entró un hombre, ligeramente mayor, con vaqueros y una camisa blanca con rayas azules. Tenía el pelo marrón y muy corto, mostró una sonrisa placentera al ver a Bella, se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para saludar a Bella.

"_Soy Richard Blake, el representante de Edward. Es un placer conocerla señorita Swan, por favor tome asiento y le explicaré los procedimientos a seguir"_ – dijo el hombre.

Bella lo saludó y tomó asiento, que casualmente era de cara de a Edward, quién todavía la observaba con una mirada calculadora que la enervaba. Se revolvió en el asiento, la silla en sí era cómoda, pero no su constante escrutinio.

"_Bueno, vale, comencemos; supongo que conoce los datos básicos, usted seguirá al señor Cullen por una semana en ensayos, reuniones, básicamente todo lo relacionado con la música. Si resulta el caso de que nos desplazamos a una gran distancia y no puede volver a su casa, se alojara en un hotel con todos los gastos pagados. Bueno y ya sabe el resto. Lo único que queda es firmar los contratos que estipulan que nos debe hacer llegar toda la información que pretenda publicar en su artículo"_ - explicó el representante.

Le entregó los papeles a Bella, y ella les echo un rápido vistazo. Viendo que todo estaba correcto, los firmó y se los devolvió al representante.

Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente a la vez que intentaba evitar mirar a Edward, que la seguía analizando con la mirada. Si no dejaba pronto de mirarla, Bella podía jurar que sufriría una combustión espontánea. Richard Blake parecía no notar la tensión en el ambiente y le ofreció a Bella otra amable sonrisa.

"_Bueno, señorita Swan, ahora me retiraré para que usted y el señor Cullen se conozcan un poco mejor, y si hay algo que necesite, por favor no dude en preguntar"_ – dijo Richard.

"_Lo haré, muchas gracias pero por favor llámeme Bella, señor Blake"_ – dijo Bella

"_De acuerdo Bella, entonces llámame Richard, cuídate"_ – dijo Richard, y con las mismas se fue y dejó a Bella mirando fijamente la puerta, con miedo de girarse para ver lo que hacía Edward. Notaba que su corazón iba a mil, tenía miedo de que empezara a hiperventilar.

De repente, se miedos se multiplicaron por diez, cuando notó un cuerpo cálido detrás de ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto. No se movió, estaba congelada en el sitio debido al pánico y a la incertidumbre. Un cálido aliento la acarició el cuello cuando Edward comenzó a hablar.

"_Se te ve muy bien Isabella"_ – le susurró al oído – _"¿Intentas seducirme?"_

Al oír esas palabras, Bella recuperó las fuerzas y se volvió para mirarle a la cara, lo cual había sido un mal movimiento, porque ahora su olor era más intenso, y mientras la ahogaba los sentidos, intentó mantener el control. El "olor de Edward", el mismo aroma que años atrás la hacia caer de rodillas y hoy en día todavía parecía tener efecto en ella.

"_Estoy aquí porque me han asignado este trabajo, ¡No pienses ni por un momento que lo he elegido yo!"_ – dijo Bella mientras le miraba, con una expresión de ira, directamente a los ojos para demostrarle cuan en serio hablaba. Sin embargo, él sonrió con satisfacción y cogió un mechón de pelo de Bella para jugar con él entre sus dedos.

"No me interesa la razón de tu presencia aquí, pero ya que estás aquí, podríamos divertirnos un poco, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos" – dijo Edward

Bella se debatía entre el deseo y el asqueo. Una parte de ella quería liberar toda su frustración besándole, y la otra parte quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Cómo podía decir estas cosas después de lo que había hecho? Bella apartó la mano de Edward y dio un pasó hacia atrás.

"_Agradecería que actuaras de forma profesional, y no sacarás el pasado a relucir"_ – dijo Bella mientras mantenía contacto visual con él, para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Y aunque en realidad no se sintiera tan segura, él debía de creerlo.

Bella tenía que controlar los escalofríos que la entraban al estar tan cerca de él, el rápido latir de su corazón la estaba haciendo sentirse mareada. Ella tenía que intentar hacer caso omiso a todo lo que la pasaba.

Edward volvió a sonreír, y sus ojos hicieron un viaje desde los dedos de los pies de Bella, pasando por sus muslos, parándose demasiado tiempo en su pecho, y finalmente volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Era una lenta tortura; sus profundos ojos penetrando en los de ella durante los diez segundos más largos de su vida.

"_Lo que tú digas Isabella, lo que tú digas"_ – dijo Edward finalmente.

Bella ignoró su último comentario, se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sacó su bloc de notas. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba las notas sobre que había pensado en preguntarle.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que Edward estaba mirando sus labios con una expresión que ella conocía muy bien, la misma mirada cada vez que la iba a besar. Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de lujuria y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él pretendía, y se juró que antes muerta que dejarle. Edward dio un paso adelante y ella otro atrás. Todo apuntaba a que a Edward no le importaba que ella retrocediera, ya que él siguió caminando hacia ella; Bella pensó en huir, pero eso iniciaría un juego del gato y el ratón por el que no estaba por la labor.

Bella posó su mano sobre el pecho de Edward para detenerle, y aunque é se detuvo, la seguía mirando con lujuria.

"_Solo voy a decir una vez esto Edward, no estoy aquí para jugar ni en un vano intento de seducirte, o lo que sea que te hayas imaginado. Sinceramente me importa un comino lo que pienses. Me importas una mierda y quiero que sepas que digo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mataste una parte de mi alma que nunca podré recuperar, así que no vengas aquí y actúes como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace tres años, porque ambos sabemos lo que hiciste y nunca podré perdonarte por ello. Estoy aquí por trabajo y te agradecería que me dejases hacer eso en paz"_ – dijo Bella.

De repente el rostro de Edward mostró asombro, e incluso algo de culpabilidad. O quizás ella se lo estaba imaginando. Bella dejó caer la mano de su pecho y esperó su respuesta. Si él continuaba comportándose como un cabrón, ella tendría que renunciar al encargo, ya que no se veía capaz de soportar que él se comportase así con ella cada día de la semana.

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero de repente frunció el ceño y salió por la puerta, dejando a Bella preguntándose que demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

****************

Bella se encontraba sentaba en el taburete de un bar, sintiéndose extremadamente incómoda. Estaba contemplando a Edward ensayar una de sus canciones, y durante todo el rato, él tenía fija la mirada en ella; daba igual cuantas veces mirara para otro lado o le frunciera el ceño, él seguía mirándola.

La canción trataba sobre romper con una chica y decirla que era lo mejor. Edward cantaba sobre una chica que había mentido sobre todo, y como odiaba que dejara que pasara porque él la había querido con locura.

Bella se preguntaba si escribió esta canción basándose en alguien en particular. Y si esta canción trataba sobre una chica a la que él había amado y luego le había destrozado ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Cuándo la había conocido? ¿Había sido antes de ella? No, no podía ser, ya que Edward la había hablado de sus relaciones pasadas y nunca mencionó a una chica que le partió el corazón.

Probablemente se trataba de una chica que vino después de ella. Bien, ahora el sabía como se había sentido ella cuando la rompió el corazón… solo que peor.

Edward terminó su canción, se quitó al guitarra del hombro y la posó al lado del taburete en el que estaba sentado. Bella se alegró enormemente de que el ensayo hubiera terminado, ya que no podía soportar un segundo más la intensa mirada de Edward.

Él estaba actuando como si hubiera sido ella la que hizo algo malo, como si ella hubiera sido a que rompió por el dinero y la fama, para luego decir que abortara y no volver a dirigirle la palabra en la vida. No, fue él el que hizo todo eso, no ella. Entonces… ¿por qué seguía mirando con tanta dureza?

Quizás la odiaba tanto como ella se imaginaba. Quizás odiara el hecho de que tuviera que aguantarla durante una semana entera. Después de todo, había sido él el que había roto todo lazo de unión, ¿por qué se iba a alegrar de que volviera a estar en su vida?

¡Oh bueno!, ella solo hacía su trabajo; tendría que aguantarse por ahora. Estaría fuera de su vida en una semana.

Edward saltó del escenario y se dirigió hacia ella. Ella todavía no se creía cuanto había crecido Edward en estos tres años, ahora parecía un hombre. Siempre había sido una criatura extraordinaria, pero ahora… era mucho más.

Él se paró delante de ella, y como le sacaba una cabeza, Bella se vio forzada a mirar hacia arriba para hablar con él.

"_Ahora voy a encontrarme con unos amigos, puedes irte a casa"_ – dijo él cortésmente.

"_En realidad, parte de mi trabajo es ver como eres en tu entorno social, así que tengo que ir contigo"_ – respondió Bella con el mismo tono que él.

Edward suspiró, cabreado, y se pasó la mano por el pelo

"_Vale"_ – respondió con rudeza.

Él cogió su chaqueta negra de cuero de una silla y se dirigió a la salida a paso rápido, intentando dejarla atrás. Bella rechistó internamente, si él pensaba que iba a hacerla pifiarla en este encargo, andaba listo; así que aceleró sus pasos para alcanzarle.

Mientras ellos se aproximaban al extravagante club, Bella abrió la puerta, y a propósito no la mantuvo abierta, para que casi le diera en la cara a Edward, él se quejó, y ella musitó un leve y falso "Lo siento no te había visto".

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Edward, había unos amigos suyos, Bella reconocía a dos de ellos. El primero de ellos saludó a Bella con una amplia sonrisa.

Se llamaba Jacob Black. Siempre había sido amigo de Edward, aunque se distanciaron cuando Edward y ella empezaron a salir, ya que Jacob estaba un poco colado por Bella. Edward siempre se había sentido un poco celoso, ya que Jacob y Bella se llevaron bien desde el primer momento.

Jacob siempre había sido un chico grande y musculoso, pero si cabía la posibilidad, ahora era más grande y tenía más músculos; sin duda había estado machacándose en el gimnasio. Él se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrazar a Bella con fuerza.

"_Jake… ¡aire!"_ – dijo Bella mientras él la soltaba y le dedicaba un gran sonrisa.

"_Hermosa Bella, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Han pasado años!_"– Bella se estremeció al oír el mote que Jacob la había puesto el primer día que se habían conocido. Ella odiaba ese mote; siempre la hacía sonrojar y eso provocaba que Jacob lo dijera más a menudo.

"_Estoy bien Jake. ¿Cómo has estado?"_ – sonrió Bella complacida. Quizás esta noche no iba a ser tan horrible, al menos tendría a Jake para mantenerla distraída.

"_¡Eh! bueno, solo he estado currándomelo en el gimnasio y poco más; ya sabes lo que dicen de ser sexy, ¡no es que simplemente… ocurra!"_ – dijo mientras mostraba uno de sus bíceps y Bella se reía. Esta era la razón por la que siempre se había llevado bien con Jacob; era una persona que desprendía felicidad, y eso la hacía sentir tranquilidad.

El segundo amigo, que Bella recordaba que se llamaba James; al contrario que Jacob, no la hacía sentirse tranquila en absoluto, de hecho todo lo contrario, la hacía sentirse inquieta.

James también se levantó para abrazar a Bella, lo cuál la hizo sentirse incómoda; ya que James y ella nunca habían sido lo suficiente amigos como para abrazarse; de hecho solo se habían saludado un par de veces.

"_Hola James"_ – dijo Bella una vez la había soltado.

"_Es agradable volver a verte Isabella"_ – dijo él, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, y por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Bella recordó que estaba ahí.

"_Ahora que todo el mundo se ha saludado ¿Podemos pedir unas bebidas?"_ – gruñó Edward.

Jacob hizo sitio para que Bella se sentara a su lado. Bella miró a Edward, el cual parecía estar fulminando a Jacob con la mirada. Ella reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que tenía cuando ambos salían y Jacob alguna vez había flirteado con ella.

¡Oh bueno! Ya no estaban saliendo.

"_Entonces ¿qué haces aquí Bella?"_ – preguntó Jacob emocionado, mientras miraba a Bella con sus ojos marrones.

"_Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre el señor Cullen, aquí presente; así que le tengo que seguir durante una semana"_ – respondió Bella.

"_¡Eso es genial! Lo que quiere decir que poder quedar, ¡tenemos mucho que contarnos!"_ – dijo Jacob con seriedad en los ojos. Bella se imaginaba que quería saber qué había pasado entre Edward y ella; lo que significaba que Edward no le había contado nada.

Bella no se había percatado de la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa. Era guapa… realmente guapa, como si acabara de salir de la revista Vogue. Antes de que Bella pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, la chica se levantó, se dirigió donde Edward y le besó durante un largo rato en al boca. Bella notó como le daba un vuelco el estómago.

"_Cariño, te he echado de menos ¿qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?"_ – dijo la chica a Edward.

"_El ensayo se alargó; yo también te he echado de menos"_ – respondió Edward. Él se giró hacia Bella y se sonrió maliciosamente – _"Bella, esta es mi novia, Tanya"_

**Nota de la traductora:** **sí, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización; pero he tenido exámenes hasta hace una semana, y sinceramente, desarrollé un poco de manía hacia el ordenador. De todas maneras, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que esta historia empieza a arrancar. Por cierto, la canción que menciona la autora en la historia es "Goodbye" de Second Hand Serenade, por si la queréis escuchar mientras leéis el capítulo. Bye Bye**


	6. Limpieza general

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora: si lo sé, he tardado demasiado, espero tardar menos para el siguiente. Gracias a toda la gente que deja reviews. Bss**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 6: Limpieza general**

Bella se quedó mirando a la despampanante chica que estaba al lado de Edward, Tanya. ¡Qué nombre tan estúpido! La novia de Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? Hacía quedar a Bella como la chica simple y del montón que era en realidad.

Tanya parecía recién salida del Vogue… espera… si así era. Tanya Denali, ahí era donde Bella había visto su cara antes, en la portada del Vogue de la semana pasada. La chica era una de la supermodelos de actualidad del país.

Por supuesto, Edward tenía que ser con el que saliera; él mismo parecía salido de una revista también. Bella miró a la pareja, y se dio cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

Bella intento disipar esos pensamientos de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que se sentía un poco celosa.

Pero… ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ya no quería a Edward. Lo que él la había hecho era imperdonable… entonces… ¿por qué deseaba ser ella la que tuviera su cabeza sobre su hombro en estos momentos?

De repente Bella se dio cuenta de que los seguía mirando, y todos esperaban su reacción.

"_Encantada de conocerte Tanya"_ – dijo Bella cortésmente. Tanya la miró de arriba abajo, para luego alzar una ceja y decir: _"Seguro"_.

***********************

El resto de la noche pasó sin muchas colaboraciones a la conversación por parte de Bella. Permaneció callada y observando, ya que ese era su trabajo: observar y tomar notas mentales.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que Jacob estuviera presente hacía las cosas más fáciles; al menos tenía a alguien que la hiciera sentirse un poco relajada, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que esto era un trabajo.

Hacia el final de la noche, Bella todavía observaba a Edward y Tanya. Como ella se pegaba a él como una lapa y hacía todo lo que él le decía. Bella conocía demasiado bien a Edward para saber que detestaba las chicas que eran así.

Pero había que recordar que las cosas cambian. La gente cambia.

Hubo una vez hace tiempo, que ella pensó que acabaría casándose con Edward. Cuando salían juntos, parecían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Algunos incluso dirían que eran… dos almas gemelas.

Pero no. Esa era otra fantasía infantil que Bella se había creído inocentemente. Edward y ella no eran almas gemelas. No existía tal cosa. Las almas gemelas era algo que se inventaba la gente para no perder la esperanza.

Esa esperanza que te decía que algún día encontrarías una persona que hiciera que tu vida valiera la pena. Una persona que te adoraría y alabaría sin importar el porqué.

Es como creer en el "felices para siempre". ¿La gente se paró alguna vez a pensar en que les ocurría a las princesas cuando se marchaban con el príncipe? ¿Tienen hijos? ¿Tienen un trabajo? ¿Tienen discusiones y de repente las cosas no son tan bonitas como parecía?

El felices para siempre está solo en los cuentos por una razón. Es solo una fantasía.

Bella volvió al mundo real cuando Jacob le dio en el hombro.

"_Ey Bells ¿estás bien?"_ – dijo Jacob con una sombra de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

"_Estoy bien, solo me abstraje por un momento"_ – respondió Bella.

"_¿Quieres salir un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco?"_ – dijo Jacob

Bella asintió: "Sí, de acuerdo"

Jacob se levantó y dio la mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando comenzaron a irse, Edward habló de repente

"_Por fin os vais, eh" _– dijo él entornando los ojos.

"_Llevo a Bella a tomar un poco el aire, ¡¿Por qué demonios te iba a importar?!"_ – soltó Jacob, apareciendo de repente muy intimidatorio.

"_¡Te aconsejaría que mires a quién hablas así, Jacob!"_ – dijo Edward para leuego levantarse de la mesa, lo que hizo que Jacob se moviera hacia él.

"_¡¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?!"_ – gritó Jacob.

Bella intervino rápidamente y agarró el brazo de Jacob.

"_Jacob, salgamos"_ – dijo Bella. Jacob miró a Edward y luego se giró para seguir a Bella afuera.

Todavía el tiempo era cálido, y la brisa veraniega chocó contra Bella de forma agradable. Se sentó en las escaleras de entrada al bar y esperó a que Jacob se reuniera con ella en los escalones.

"_¡¿A qué venía todo eso Jacob?!" _– le acusó Bella.

Jacob suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y dijo: _"Es solo que Edward se comportaba como el idiota que es. ¡Te juro que si no lo conociera desde los 10 años, no podría soportar estar en la misma habitación que él!"_.

Bella asintió y miró al suelo. La pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas! Hace dos semanas habría jurado que jamás volvería a ver a Edward, y sin embargo, mira ahora donde está.

Jacob se giró para mirar a Bella con una expresión seria.

"_Bella, dime que ocurrió. Vosotros dos solíais ser la pareja perfecta, y de repente un día, ya no te volví a ver con él"_ – dijo Jacob.

"_¡Qué te dijo Edward?"_ – preguntó Bella.

"_Nada, solo me dijo que estaba haciendo limpieza general en su vida; lo que sea que quiere decir con eso"_ – respondió Jacob.

Bella suspiro y trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de hace tres años. ¿Qué pudo ocurrir para que Edward la odiara tanto? Literalmente, un minuto eran tan felices, y al siguiente… ella no lo podía comprender.

"_No lo sé Jake, de verdad que no lo sé. Edward cambió tras conseguir su contrato discográfico, y de ahí solo fue a peor; no te puedes imaginar las cosas que hizo"_ – dijo Bella.

"_Dímelo, por favor"_ – suplicó Jacob.

Bella miró a los ojos de Jacob, y aunque sabía que se lo podía contar… todavía había una parte de ella que odiaba recordar que había ocurrido. Nunca había necesitado contarle la historia completa a nadie.

Alice ya conocía la mitad de la historia y luego experimento el resto con Bella. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper lo sabían solo porque eran sus amigos íntimos; e incluso entonces Bella le había pedido a Alice que se lo contara a ellos, porque ella no se veía capaz de rememorar todo lo ocurrido.

"_Dame un poco de tiempo Jake. No puedo hablar de ello ahora"_ – dijo Bella, notando que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas. Bella se había prometido no volver a llorar por esta situación, pero… era tan difícil, levantarse cada día y seguir recordando todo.

Jacob parecía haber entendido todo, y sin decir nada, abrazó a Bella, y no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta.

"_Lo comprendo, ¡Eh! ¿Te sientes con fuerzas de volver ahí dentro y enfrentarte a la bestia?"_ – dijo Jacob, lo que provocó que Bella se riera y asintiera, Jacob la tomó de la mano y la levantó de los escalones.

******************************************************************

Tan pronto como Bella llegó a su apartamento, se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró profundamente. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el techo, sin mirar a nada en particular; su mente se sentía como si acabara de salir de un examen de 5 horas de matemáticas.

Estaba cansada, emocionalmente cansada. Volver a ver a Edward había sido surrealista; como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, o más bien… una pesadilla.

Estar sentada al lado de Edward y Tanya, que se enrollaban y metían mano, como si nadie estuviera alrededor, era agotador. Si tuviera que volver a escuchar una vez más la dulce voz de Tanya, Bella juraba que se volvería loca.

¿Cómo podía Edward siquiera sugerirla revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando tenía novia?, ¿Era en esa clase de persona en la que se había convertido?, ¿Una de esas celebridades que pensaban que podían salirse con la suya solo porque eran famosos?

Ese no era el Edward que ella había conocido.

*************FLASHBACK***************

"_¡Edward! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!"_ – chilló Bella cuando Edward la cogió y la puso sobre su hombro.

"_¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar Eddiekins jamás! Has agotado tu suerte cariño"_ - rió él mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación. Bella le pegaba en la espalda, pero él ni se inmutaba.

"_Vale Eddiekins, no te lo volveré a llamar jamás"_ – rió Bella.

"_¡Se acabó! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!"_ – dijo Edward tirándola en la cama y haciéndola cosquillas sin compasión.

"_¡Edward, para! ¡Vas a hacer que me mee encima!"_ – carcajeó Bella a la vez que Edward no paraba de hacerla cosquillas.

"_¡Edward es el rey! ¡Dilo!"_ – rió Edward.

"_¡No puedo!"_ – chilló Bella.

"_¡Dilo!"_ – dijo Edward.

"_Vale, vale ¡Edward es el rey!"_ – Edward paró de hacerla cosquillas y se tumbó sobre ella, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

"_Ves como no era tan difícil"_ – susurró él a la vez que recogía un mechón de pelo de Bella detrás la oreja de ella. Bella respiró con dificultad y lo miró. Se fijó en sus ojos verdes, brillantes de la emoción, y su pelo, que estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Era una visión que quitaba el aliento. Bella todavía no podía entender como había sido tan afortunada.

"_¿En qué piensas?"_ – preguntó Edward a la vez que la miraba con ojos suaves.

"_En ti"_ – respondió Bella.

Edward bajó y besó a Bella con dulzura. Volvió a subir para mirarla de nuevo, y luego bajar para trazar el contorno de los labios de Bella con su lengua.

Bella se aguantó un gemido y abrió su boca. Esperó con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió los labios de Edward juntarse a los de ella de nuevo.

Loa labios de él eran suaves y cálidos contra los de ella; al principio era lento, pero luego adquirió un ritmo frenético cuando la lengua de Edward salió de su boca para juntarse con la ella.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y gimió cuando sus besos alcanzaron un ritmo frenético, la mano de Edward se hizo camino hasta la cadera de Bella, para luego pasar por su estómago y acabar a un lado de su pecho.

"_Edward"_ – suspiró Bella en la boca de él mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo, le dio un pequeño tirón, y ahora era cuando le tocaba gemir a Edward; la mano libre de él bajó hasta la cadera de Bella y apretó con fuerza.

Bella se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Esto era lo que había estado esperando. Todos estos meses que habían estado saliendo, Bella notaba como si Edward se estuviera refrenando; como si tuviera miedo de romperla con cualquier acción.

Esto era lo que había deseado siempre, que Edward la tratara como una mujer. Puede que ella fuera joven, pero sabía perfectamente como había sido Edward con sus anteriores novias. Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, y Bella sabía perfectamente que Edward no era de los de simplemente daba la mano a sus novias por la calle.

Y aunque, evidentemente, Bella no quería ser un juguete sexual para Edward, quería que él sintiera la misma lujuria y deseo que ella sentía por él.

Las manos de Edward pasaron por debajo de la camiseta de ella, y subieron por su estómago; lo cual hizo que Bella volviera al presente, no debía abstraerse así teniendo un chico guapísimo y perfecto encima de ella.

Las manos de él alcanzaron los pechos de Bella, lo que hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco. Edward usaba sus pulgares para juguetear con los pezones de Bella mientras continuaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de ella.

Pero cuando la otra mano de Edward descendió para desabrochar los botones de los vaqueros de Bella, ella sabía que lo estaban llevando demasiado lejos, así que dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Edward, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en el cuello de ella.

"_Edward"_ – susurró Bella, empujándole un poco; pero la mano de Edward continuó su camino hacia la ropa interior de Bella, y ella lo empujó con más fuerza.

"_Edward, para"_ – dijo Bella.

Cuando los dedos de él encontraron su clítoris, Bella definitivamente lo empujó de encima de ella; Edward calló a los pies de la cama, su respiración estaba acelerada, y mirada a Bella con ojos confundidos.

"_Creo que… deberíamos… parar"_ – dijo Bella con dificultad mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Los pechos de ella todavía estaban descubiertos, y los ojos de él se quedaron fijos en ellos, así que Bella se subió el sujetador y se bajó la camiseta.

"_Lo siento, me dejé llevar"_ – se disculpó Edward con una voz ronca, aunque sus ojos habían empezado a ganar claridad.

"_Está bien. Creí que deberíamos parar antes de no poder. Todavía no estoy preparada para eso"_ – susurró Bella.

Ella no sabía que hacer ahora; sabía que las anteriores novias de Edward habían tenido más "experiencia", pero no era su caso, y quizás Edward no quería una relación con alguien que no estaba preparada.

Los dos se quedaron sentados durante un tiempo, que pareció una eternidad, pensando en sus cosas.

Finalmente, Edward se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Bella en la cama.

"_Lo siento Bella"_ – dijo él.

"_¿El qué?"_ – dijo Bella sin entenderle. El hecho de que Bella le hubiera parado no quería decir ella no estuviera disfrutando.

"_Por llevarlo demasiado lejos"_ – respondió Edward.

"_Créeme Edward cuando te digo que los dos tenemos parte de culpa"_ – Bella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido.

Edward mostró una sonrisa y acercó la cabeza de Bella para darle un beso en la frente.

"_No quiero que te sientas presionada. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites"_ – dijo él.

"_Lo sé, pero es que no quiero que te sientas obligado a quedarte conmigo. Se qué los hombres tenéis necesidades, y si ves que no puedes soportarlo, dímelo" _– dijo Bella mientras que pensaba para sí misma que no podía imaginarse una vida sin él. Pero si eso era lo que él quería… ¿qué podía hacer ella?

"_Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien, y si alguna vez quieres… ya sabes... conmigo, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. Eres alguien por la que merece la pena esperar"_ – aclaró él.

***************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Bella volvió a la realidad cuando oyó el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Se levantó y respondió el teléfono.

"_Hola"_ – dijo Bella.

"_Hey B ¿qué haces?"_ – respondió la voz alegre de Alice.

"_Hey Alice, acabo de volver del infierno"_ – dijo Bella.

Bella le contó a Alice todo lo que había ocurrido en su primer día en este encargo. Le habló de Jacob, Edward y Tanya, pero no le habló del episodio en el que Edward intentaba ligar con ella. Por alguna razón, no quería dejar a Edward en peor posición de la que ya estaba. Además, Alice y Edward eran hermanos, y su relación ya estaba lo suficientemente mal.

"_Bueno, al menos ya ha pasado un día; solo quedan seis por delante"_ – dijo Alice intentando consolar a Bella.

"_Lo sé. Lo que no sé es si podré aguantar mucho más, si ya estoy a punto de arrancarme el pelo de la cabeza"_ – dijo Bella.

"_Ya… Mira, no puedo ayudarte con lo de Edward, pero si puedo animarte quedando para cenar mañana"_ – dijo felizmente Alice.

"_Sí, supongo que eso me podría animar"_ – respondió Bella.

"_¡Y también te podrías traer a Jacob, hace mecho que no le vemos, y todos tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos!"_ – dijo emocionada Alice.

"_Vale Al, le preguntaré si quiere venir"_ – dijo Bella.

"_¡No! Le dices que tiene que venir ¡Que Alice se lo ordena! ¡Y no quiero excusas! creo que Jacob me conoce lo bastante bien para saber lo que le haré si no se presenta"_ – amenazó Alice.

Bella se rió y le dijo a Alice que haría todo lo posible para Jacob viniese. Con esa promesa colgó el teléfono y su mente volvió hacia la conversación que había tenido con Jacob.

Quizás debería contárselo. Quizás era el momento de hacer que alguien lo supiera. Se había pasado tanto tiempo intentando olvidarlo; quizás contarlo la ayudaría a quitarse un peso de encima, y sin duda Jacob era la mejor persona a la que contárselo.

*******************************************************************

Bella se despertó al oír a alguien aporrear la puerta de su casa. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que eran la cuatro de la madrugada.

¿Quién demonios podría estar a esta hora aporreando la puerta de su casa?

Se levantó de la cama, olvidándose de que solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. En estos momentos tenía demasiado sueño como para preocuparse de buscar su bata.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Edward cara a cara.

"_¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"_ – dijo Bella sorprendida.

Edward entró en su casa tambaleándose, entró en el salón y se tiró en el sofá, para luego mirarla con una expresión borracha.

"_¡¿Estás borracho?!"_ – gritó Bella. No se lo podía creer; se había comportado como un imbécil con ella en el bar, y ahora se presentaba en su casa, en mitad de la noche, borracho.

"_¡¿Me puedes decir que quieres?! ¡Estaba durmiendo!"_ – le gritó Bella.

Bella se quedó congelada cuando él se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. Bella se preguntaba que haría a continuación, mientras él se quedaba de pie delante de ella, simplemente mirándola.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle, él la agarró de la cintura y la besó con fuerza.


	7. Verdades inciertas

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora:** Holas! Estoy convencida de que la mayoría de vosotros habéis deseado en algún punto de la historia que Edward sufriera algún castigo físico, pues bien, espero que os guste el capítulo.

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 7: Verdades inciertas**

Solo por un segundo, Bella olvidó todo. El pasado, el presente y el futuro ya no existían. Solo eran Edward y Bella.

No había pensamientos sobre su pasada relación. No había pensamientos sobre su ruptura o sobre el bebé que podría haber existido.

Solo eran Edward y Bella.

La lengua de Edward estaba provocando sensaciones indescriptibles en el cuerpo de Bella. La lengua de él estaba en la boca de ella, acariciando la suya, mientras que sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cintura. Ella podía notar el sabor del ron en la boca de Edward, pero se olvidó por completo debido a la distracción que provocaban los besos de él.

Bella intentaba respirar, a la par que los labios de Edward se movían con más fuerza contra los suyos. Él agarró la parte de debajo de la camiseta de Bella, y se la quitó con un solo movimiento. Las manos de Bella se enterraron en el pelo de Edward por un segundo, antes de dirigirse a su camisa y quitársela con un movimiento brusco. Sus movimientos eran urgentes y frenéticos, quitándose toda la ropa hasta que los dos se quedaron desnudos.

Las manos de él se movían por los costados de Bella, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel; una vez más, él cogió las caderas de ella para acercarlas a las suyas y dejar que ella notara su erección.

"_Te voy a follar con fuerza, Isabella"_ – Edward susurró en los labios de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La boca de Edward seguía moviéndose contra la de ella, sin que Bella hiciera nada.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Edward! ¡Edward, el que quería que ella matara a su bebé! ¡El que la había abandonado cuando se volvió famoso! ¡El que había pensado que era una zorra caza-fortunas!

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, los reflejos de Bella se despertaron, y le dio una patada fuerte a Edward en la entrepierna. Edward gruñó y se llevó las manos a la zona dañada.

"_¡¿Qué cojones?!"_ – gritó él arrodillándose en el suelo, con las manos todavía entre las piernas.

Bella rápidamente se puso de nuevo su ropa, y le tiró a Edward la suya a la cara.

"_Fuera"_ – dijo Bella en una voz, sorprendentemente, calmada.

Edward parecía haberse recuperado ligeramente, y empezó a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo, encogiéndose cuando rozaron la parte dañada. Se levantó por completo y miró a Bella. Su cara reflejaba rabia y frustración.

"_¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Estar con una superestrella? Pues aquí estoy, cariño" _- dijo él con una sonrisa cruel. El pecho de Edward todavía estaba descubierto, así que Bella cogió su camisa y se la tiró a la cara. Edward parecía ahora más recuperado de la patada en la entrepierna.

"No sabes de que cojones estas hablando" – dijo Bella con tono amenazador.

"_¡Oh! ¿Qué no lo sé? Entonces ¿por qué no me lo aclaras? Es decir, actúas como si yo fuera el malo que te arruinó la vida; hiciste que todo mi familia y mis amigos se volvieran en mi contra. ¡Vamos! Eres la santa e inocente Bella que no puede hacer nada malo, ¡Dime de lo que estás hablando!" _– exigió Edward.

"_¿De verdad que no lo sabes Edward? ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste? ¡¿Eres tan ignorante?!"_ – gritó Bella.

Edward permaneció callado, esperando que Bella continuase; cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y su expresión se volvió controlada; algo que hacia cada vez que quería no sentirse involucrado en la situación.

"_¡Vale, te lo diré! ¡Me dejaste tirada cuando te volviste famoso, para luego apartarme de tu vida por completo; luego me entero de que estoy embarazada y me dices que aborte! ¡Eso es lo que hiciste mal, Edward! ¡¿Ya estas contento?! ¡Lo he dicho!" – _gritó Bella.

Ella no podía creer que Edward la estuviera haciendo pasar por esto, haciéndola revivir todo lo sucedido. Él tenía que estar completamente ciego para no recordar lo que había hecho, entonces… ¿Por qué la obligaba a repetirlo? Bella cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan, cuando de repente oyó una risa. Levantando la cabeza de nuevo vio a Edward reírse cruelmente y agitando la cabeza con incredulidad.

"_Así que esa es la historia que le cuentas a la gente ¿Que yo fui el malo de película? ¿Por qué no les cuantas lo que sucedió en realidad? ¡Cuéntales tu parte en la historia, y ya veremos lo que piensan de ti entonces!"_ – respondió Edward.

"_¿De que demonios estas hablando?"_ – preguntó Bella.

"_Así que las tornas han cambiado ¿No lo sabes? ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?"_ – Edward esperó unos segundos a que Bella respondiese, pero continuó al ver que ella se quedaba callada_: "De acuerdo ¿Por qué no le cuentas a la gente que estabas extasiada cuando me hice rico? ¿Por qué no les hablas de tu pequeño plan de decirme que estabas embrazada, para luego casarte conmigo por mi dinero? ¿El viejo truco del bebé? Tengo que decir que jamás te había visto capaz de jugar tan sucio. Siempre fuiste tan inocente, que nunca lo vi venir"_ – Edward continuó riéndose mientras Bella fruncía el ceño.

"_Edward ¿De qué cojones estás hablando?"_ – chilló Bella.

"_¿Sabes? por un segundo casi te creo. Me dije ¿Y si está diciendo la verdad? Así que te busqué unos meses después e imagínate mi sorpresa cuando veo que no estabas embrazada ¡La Bella que yo conocía no abortaría solo porque yo se lo dijera! ¡No! ¡La Bella que yo conocía habría sido fuerte e independiente; así que en ese momento supe que nunca había habido un bebé! ¡Me estuviste engañando todo ese tiempo!_" – por un momento lo ojos de Edward parecieron llenos de tristeza, pero rápidamente volvieron a su frialdad anterior.

Bella no podía creer que eso era lo que Edward había creído todos estos años. Él creía que ella había fingido estar embarazada para atraparle en una relación solo por su dinero. Ella ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

"_Nunca supe que pensabas tan mal de mi"_ – susurró Bella.

"_Bella ¡No hace falta que sigas fingiendo! ¡Escuché la cinta! Escuche como hablabas con James, poco después de romper, sobre tu pequeño plan, cuando estabas borracha en un club. Así que deja de mentir. Está todo en la cinta"_ – suspiró Edward cansado, pasándose las manos por la cara.

"_¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca hablé con James sin estar tú presente! ¡Nunca estuve borracha en un club después de que tú y yo rompiéramos! ¡No salí de casa en semanas! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!"_ – gritó Bella ante la acusación.

Era verdad. No había salido de casa en semanas desde que Edward la dejó. Estuvo tan destrozada que no comió nada hasta que su padre la obligó. Ni siquiera abandonó su cama. El que Edward la dejara fue una de las experiencias más duras que jamás había soportado, y nunca había dejado que él lo supiera hasta ahora.

"_¡Tengo la cinta, Bella! ¡Tengo pruebas!"_ – gritó Edward de nuevo.

"_¡Bueno, no sé de que jodida cinta estás hablando! ¡Ni siquiera salí de mi habitación! ¡¿Cómo iba a ir a un club?! ¡¿Con quién te dijo James que estaba yo?!"_ – respondió Bella.

"_No le pregunté"_ – dijo Edward.

"_¡Pregúntale entonces a Alice o a mi madre, o a cualquier persona! ¡No salí de mi habitación en semanas! Incluso le pedí a Alice que me fuera a comprar una prueba de embarazo ¡porque yo no podía! ¡Así que no sé lo que te contó tu amigo, pero a mi no me grabó!"_ – gritó Bella.

Edward se quedó quieto durante, lo que parecieron, horas. Bella también se quedó quieta, esperando alguna clase de respuesta, sin llegar a entender de qué estaba hablando Edward.

Nunca había hablado con James sin que Edward estuviera presente. Ayer en el bar fue la primera vez que había visto a James en años, así que… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién mentía?

"_De acuerdo, ¿quieres seguir negándolo? Vístete"_ – ordenó él.

"_¿Qué?"_ – preguntó Bella.

"_Vístete, voy a refrescarte la memoria"_ – dijo Edward a Bella con cara de convicción. Ella, viendo que él hablaba en serio, se dirigió a su armario y sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ella volvió a mirar a Edward, que todavía seguía observándola.

"_¿Puedes al menos darte la vuelta?" _– preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

"_Cariño, te he visto con mucha menos ropa" _– respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Así que Bella siguió mirándolo con fuerza, hasta que él suspiró con aire enfadado y se giró sin muchas ganas.

Bella se vistió rápidamente, se puso los zapatos y cogió las llaves de encima de la mesa.

"_Vamos"_ – dijo Bella, y siguió a Edward.

****************************************************************

Llegaron a su casa en menos de 20 minutos.

Bella, sin muchas ganas, le siguió, y se fijo en sus alrededores. Toda la habitación era muy del estilo de Edward. Era simple, pero con gusto. Había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes; todos parecían muy artísticos y muy caros.

Aunque Edward amaba su música, Bella sabía que Edward siempre había tenido un cierto gusto por el arte; en alguna ocasión ella había visto alguno de sus dibujos… la mayoría habían sido de ella.

Él siempre la enseñaba los dibujos de ella, y Bella solía sonrojarse; a Edward le encantaba crear arte sensual. Él dibujaba la cara de Bella durante el éxtasis de la pasión; otras veces también dibujaba sus pechos, o simplemente su torso; todos emanaban sensualidad, pero también capturaban una inocencia que Bella no reconocía en ella misma.

Bella siguió a Edward a su habitación, e inmediatamente se empezó a sentir fuera de lugar, como si no debiera estar ahí. Ya ninguno formaba parte de la vida del otro.

Edward empezó a revolver su armario, mientras Bella se paró a mirar las sabanas negras de su cama, que parecían una invitación.

Aunque Edward ahora tenía más dinero del que ella podía contar, parecía que todavía mantenía algo de su humildad, al menos en lo que concernía a malgastar dinero.

Edward se levantó y miró a Bella, sosteniendo una grabadora de voz en su mano.

"_¿Quieres volver a decirme que eres inocente antes de que reproduzca esto?"_ – preguntó Edward.

Bella permaneció callada, con una pose de seguridad. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba diciendo, y no le iba a permitir hacerla sentir culpable por algo que ella no había hecho.

Él le dio al "Play", de repente una voz embriagada, que se parecía muchísimo a la de ella, comenzó a sonar

*********Conversación grabada*********

"_¿Sabías que Edward me ha dejado?"_ – dijo la voz femenina.

Una voz masculina intervino en la conversación: _"¿En serio?"_; Bella reconoció la voz de James.

"_Si, ¡Menudo bastardo! Me dejó como si… como si fuera una muñeca de la que se ha cansado"_ – dijo la "Bella".

"_Lo siento cariño, pero ahora tiene mayores prioridades"_ – dijo James.

"_¡Si! ¡Como su jodida música! Pero da igual, porque tengo un plan"_ – dijo la "Bella" de la cinta, susurrando y riéndose de forma ebria.

"_¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es?"_ – preguntó James.

"_Bueno…. no se lo digas a nadie, pero… voy a hacer algo que hará que se quede conmigo y que ponga su dinero en buen uso; pero tienes que Shhhh! no decírselo a nadie"_ – la "Bella" de la cinta continuó riéndose histéricamente hasta que Edward apretó el botón "Stop" de la grabadora.

***********Fin conversación grabada************

"_Así que ¿Quieres continuar mintiendo?" _– preguntó Edward con una expresión seria.

Bella no sabía que decir. Era cierto que la chica de la cinta tenía una voz muy parecida a la de ella, pero Bella sabía que nunca había tenido esa conversación; lo podía jurar por su vida. Pero… ¿quién era la de la cinta? y ¿por qué se hacían pasar por ella?

Bella permaneció callada, demasiado perpleja para hablar.

"_Si, me lo imaginaba"_ – concluyó Edward, tirando la grabadora sobre la cama y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación; Bella le cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

"_Mira Edward ¡Se que sonaba como yo, pero no lo era! ¡Tienes que creerme!" _– suplicó Bella.

"_¿En serio? Si no eras tú, entonces ¿Quién era?"_ – dijo Edward.

"_No… lo sé"_ – Bella miró al suelo, frunciendo el ceño, en busca de preguntas, pero sin encontrar ninguna.

"_Bueno, quizás fuera tu gemela"_ – dijo Edward de forma sarcástica.

"_¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!"_ – gritó Bella mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward se calló y caminó hacia el sofá. Se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos; girando levemente la cabeza cuando Bella se sentó a su lado.

"_¿Cómo puedo creer lo que dices Bella?" _– preguntó suavemente Edward.

"_Porque lo que digo es cierto"_ – respondió Bella con la misma suavidad.

Edward suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el sofá, y miró hacia el techo.

"_No sé que creer. Sea lo que sea alguien está mintiendo… o tú o uno de mis mejores amigos"_ – dijo Edward.

"_Bueno, hace tres años ya decidiste a quién creer, así que no creo que tenga mucho sentido que ahora me creas a mi ¿verdad?_"– dijo Bella levantándose del sofá y mirando a Edward: _"Mira, no me importa si crees que miento o no; ya tomaste tu decisión sin concederme el beneficio de la duda, sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Así que cíñete a tu decisión porque, de todas maneras, nuestra relación es ahora estrictamente profesional. No me importa lo que tú "creíste" que pasó hace tres años o lo que te pudiera contar James; porque desde el momento en el que no me creíste, dejó de tener importancia"_ – concluyó Bella.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Edward la agarró del brazo.

"_Espera… ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?"_ – preguntó Edward.

"_Llamaré a un taxi"_ – dijo Bella mientras salía por la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, escuchó unas palabras que jamás se habría imaginado que saldrían de la boca de Edward.

"Bella… ¿Qué le ocurrió al bebé?"

**Continuará**


	8. Anaencefalia

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora:** hay que ver la cantidad de reviews que hubo para el último capítulo. Os aviso desde ahora... ¡¡Alerta lacrimógena!! Y de nuevo gracias por todos los comentarios que vais dejando, me alegro de que a la gente le guste esta traducción. Bye bye

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 8: Anaencefalia **

Bella se quedó congelada frente a la puerta, su mano todavía agarrando el pomo. Lentamente, se giró para mirar a Edward. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Edward. La mano de él la soltó el brazo.

Bella frunció el ceño, mientras todavía le seguía mirando a los ojos.

"_¿Quién te da el derecho?"_ – dijo ella suavemente. Sus ojos no mostraban lágrimas, su voz no sugería dolor.

"_Soy el padre; creo que eso es derecho suficiente"_ – dijo Edward poniéndose recto y preparándose para lo que viniera. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa y le mantenía la mirada a Bella.

"_Oh ¿en serio? Tal y como yo lo recuerdo, no querías saber nada de la situación"_ – dijo Bella enarcando las cejas y riendo – aunque esa risa no contenía atisbo de humor.

"_¿Qué le ocurrió al bebé?"_ – volvió a preguntar Edward, mirando al suelo para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Bella volvió a entrar al apartamento, y se dirigió a las fotos de Edward de pequeño en los brazos de su madre. Ella pasó su mano acariciando el marco de la foto; observando a Edward con solo cuatro años de edad.

Su sonrisa en la misma – amplia y contagiosa. Su pelo era más corto y con unos ligeros rizos. La madre de Edward, Esme, le levantaba en el aire y le sonreía, los ojos de ambos brillaban con amor y felicidad.

El corazón de Bella se contrajo y en sus ojos se empezaron a formar lágrimas. Mirando esa foto vio como su vida podría haber sido. Era doloroso.

Bella desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Edward la había estado observando. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró levemente. Pestañeó rápidamente, intentando parar las lágrimas antes de que se escaparan.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había articulado estas palabras… pero ahora… era el momento.

"_Habían… pasado unas doce semanas antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada. Para entonces ya habíamos roto. Pasó bastante tiempo, no sabía cómo contártelo. Tenía mucho miedo"_ – confesó Bella.

Bella levantó la mirada cuando notó que Edward se sentó a su lado, y continuó cuando vio que él permanecía en silencio.

"_Yo no quería decirte que estaba embarazada, pero Alice insistió…"_ – prosiguió Bella.

"_¡¿Alice lo sabía?!"_ – exclamó Edward, perplejo.

"_Sí, era mi mejor amiga y por supuesto que lo sabía, pero ese no es el tema, así que, por favor, ¿puedes escucharme sin interrumpirme?"_ – dijo Bella mirando a Edward, el cual asintió; así que tomo aire y continuó: _"De acuerdo, así que Alice insistió en que te lo dijera, ella dijo que tenías derecho a saberlo, ya que eras el padre, así que accedí a contártelo. El día antes de llamarte fui al médico, por aquel entonces yo ya estaba de tres meses y medio, y descubrió que había problemas con el bebé"_ – dijo Bella, y vio con el rostro de Edward cambió interesado a curioso, y por último a preocupado: _"Me explicó que el bebé sufría una enfermedad llamada Anaencefalia; era una enfermedad muy rara que haría que el bebé naciera ciego, sordo, inconsciente e incapaz de sentir dolor" _– Bella notó como las lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero se obligó a continuar.

"_El médico me dijo que la Anaencefalia no tenía cura y que normalmente los bebés no sobreviven al parto; no había nada que yo… solo había dos opciones: o llevaba al bebé durante 9 meses y moría en el parto, o abortaba. No había otra opción. Lo tenía que… lo tenía que hacer" – _dijo Bella.

Los recuerdos volvían a la mente de Bella como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Podía recordar la compasión en los ojos del médico mientras le explicaba la condición del bebé; cómo su corazón se encogía con cada palabra. Recordaba que las siguientes horas no había podido hacer otra cosa que mirar al vacío – su mente se centraba se descentraba. Había tenido tanto miedo… tanto miedo.

Ni siquiera podía recordar las palabras que Alice le dijo cuando salió de la consulta del médico. Los recuerdos que le seguían estaban difusos… había estado tan sola… incluso la presencia de Alice, aunque era de agradecer, no había conseguido apaciguar el miedo y la soledad en su corazón.

Bella había empezado a apreciar la idea de tener un bebé. Tanto si Edward estaba presente, como si no; ella ya se había empezado a imaginar como sería su bebé y como se sentiría cuando lo tuviera por primera vez en brazos.

Se lo imaginó mirándola con ojos grandes e inocentes, observando el mundo que le rodeaba, y viendo por primera vez a la persona que siempre estaría ahí para él, pasase lo que pasase.

Bella lloró como nunca lo había hecho esa noche; Alice se había quedado con ella toda la noche, todas las preguntas fueron olvidadas, simplemente pasó sus manos por el pelo de Bella. Bella se quedó en la cama, en posición fetal, toda la noche.

Ya por la mañana, las lágrimas se habían secado pero el dolor de su cuerpo permanecía. Su estómago le dio un vuelco y Alice le apartó el pelo para que ella vomitara.

Bella decidió llamar a Edward ese mismo día. Aunque no estuvieran juntos, ella sabía que él estaría con ella en estos momentos – él no era un monstruo.

Así que le llamó. Escucharle decir que lo abortara, hizo que Bella supiera que a él no le importaría aunque se lo dijese… así que no lo hizo.

Bella esperaba que estuviera ahí con ella en estos momentos difíciles… pero escuchar su crueldad había hecho que se disipara cualquier atisbo de esperanza, así que lo hizo sola.

Bella ni siquiera le dijo a Alice que iba a abortar, porque habría querido venir con ella y no quería eso. No quería enfrentarse a las palabras amables y compasivas de Alice; simplemente quería acabar con todo, para superar el dolor y seguir con su vida.

Porque nada superaría jamás a la pena de haber tenido que matar a su propio hijo.

Racionalmente, Bella sabía que era su única opción.

Aparte de mantener al bebé durante nueve meses, encariñarse de él, para luego verlo morir… no había otra alternativa.

Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Sola.

Pero en su corazón, ella sentía que había abandonado a su bebé cuando más la necesitaba. Había cometido el mayor crimen.

Las lágrimas de Bella seguían cayendo mientras miraba al vacío. Todavía percibía la presencia de Edward a su lado, pero él no se había movido ni había dicho nada desde que ella terminó. Bella no se giró para mirarle, ya que eso querría decir que quería saber lo que sentía, cuando en realidad no era así.

Ya no le importaba.

La había hecho vivir un infierno.

Ella era tan joven por aquel entonces… y la dejó con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

"_Yo… yo… yo lo siento Bella. No lo sabía. Lo siento tanto"_ – dijo Edward.

Bella finalmente giró la cabeza en su dirección, y no vio nada más que remordimiento y dolor nublando los ojos de Edward. Él había derramado unas lágrimas, y parecía que soportaba algún dolor físico. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus hombros caídos; balanceaba la cabeza hacía los lados, como negando todo lo que acababa de oír.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, y Bella pudo oír sus sollozos mientras sus hombros comenzaban a agitarse violentamente.

Bella lo miró por última vez, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y se levantó del sofá.

"_Bella… Bella, por favor"_ – solloza Edward.

Bella se giró hacia él, y la pilló desprevenida cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, la cabeza de Edward reposada sobre el estómago de ella.

"_Por favor… por favor… perdóname" _– suplicó él.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por consolarle, ni apartarse de él.

Se resistió a la necesidad de consolarle. No se merecía su consuelo ni su compasión. Ni siquiera se merecía su rabia.

Simplemente se quedó quieta mientras continuó llorando sobre su jersey.

*******************************************************

Bella se despertó al día siguiente agotada. Sólo había sido capaz de dormir durante dos horas. Abrió los ojos mientras recordaba la, emocionalmente, extenuante noche que había vivido apenas horas atrás.

Bella ayer, después de que Edward parase de llorar y de suplicar su perdón, le pidió a Edward que la llevara a casa. El trayecto en coche hasta su casa fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer. Bella simplemente quería descansar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que se había dicho hoy.

Edward la dejó a la puerta de su casa, ella se bajó del coche, todavía sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia su casa. Ella escuchó como él esperó a que ella entrara en casa para arrancar el coche para irse.

En la cabeza de Bella, todavía esto no parecía real. Después de todos estos años, Edward por fin sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Muchas cosas se habían aclarado. Bueno… muchas cosas… salvo una. Todavía se preguntaba a quién había buscado James para hacerse pasar por ella y ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho?

Sólo se habían visto una o dos veces desde que Edward y ella empezaran a salir, entonces… ¿por qué se molestaría tanto en separarles? ¿Tenía él algo en contra de ella? Bella no lo podía entender, pero ahora tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar… con Edward.

Odiaba el hecho de tener que verle. Ahora incluso más, después de contárselo todo. ¿Cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿Se seguiría comportando como un cerdo o empezaría a enmendar todo con ella después de tantos años?

Fuera como fuera, Bella todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer, y después de eso… ¿quién sabe? quizás nunca volvería a ver a Edward. Lo único que quería Bella era aclarar el tema de la cinta, y entonces, quizás, pudiera olvidarlo todo. Por fin podría dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero.

Bella llegó a la cafetería dónde Edward desayunaba todos los días. Definitivamente era más grande y extravagante que cualquier otra cafetería, pero por supuesto, una _superestrella_ no podía ir a cualquier cafetería. Bella entró y enseguida vio a Edward sentado en una mesa, pero no estaba solo.

Tanya Denali estaba sentada con él, de espaldas a Bella, aparentando más glamour que cualquier otra persona a esa hora de la mañana. Pero, por supuesto, Tanya Denali no era _cualquier_ persona. Bella tomó aire y se preparó para la batalla que sin duda iba a ocurrir.

Cuando Edward se percató de la presencia de Bella, su pose se enderezó y sus ojos se volvieron amigables. Notando que algo había cambiado en el comportamiento de Edward, Tanya giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la dirección de Bella, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

"_¿Qué está ella haciendo aquí?"_ – Bella oyó como Tanya le preguntaba a Edward.

"_Tanya, te dije que era una periodista. Ella va a estar aquí toda la semana"_ – respondió Edward con voz cansada. Tanya resopló y no dijo nada más mientras Bella se sentaba en la silla vacía al lado de ellos.

Bella se sentó ahí, sin saber que hacer, así que se dedicó a mirar a sus alrededores y contemplar la belleza de la cafetería y de la gente que la frecuentaba. Había paredes por doquier, comiendo y charlando alegremente. Bella se empezó a sentir más incómoda. Ella no encajaba aquí.

"_¿Vas a comer algo o no te lo puedes permitir?_" – preguntó Tanya pretensiosamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

"_Comí en casa"_ – respondió Bella, sin querer alargar la conversación. Simplemente iba a hacer su trabajo, y eso no implicaba socialización.

Bella notaba la mirada de Edward sobre ella, pero se negaba a darse cuenta. Él se había traído a su novia para que desayunase con ellos después de la conversación tan intensa que habían tenido ayer. Evidentemente no había significado lo mismo para él, ya que se había traído a la cabeza de chorlito con él. Con Tanya ahí, era imposible hablar de lo que había sucedido ayer… en realidad era imposible hablar de nada, ya que no se callaba ni debajo del agua.

Incluso ahora, parloteaba sin cesar sobre un trabajo al que había ido y la habían preguntado si posaría en topless. Aparentemente, ella había montado en cólera y se había ido, asegurando que ella era una mujer _decente_, y que jamás haría algo así.

_Si, seguro. Probablemente no ofrecían suficiente dinero_ – pensó Bella para sí, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no podía reprimir.

"_¿Algo te hace gracia?"_ – preguntó Tanya a Bella, mirándola con mosqueo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, y dejó que su mente se fuera a otro lugar, mientras Tanya seguía con sus historias. Edward permaneció callado, solo asintiendo en los momentos oportunos para hacer que Tanya continuara hablando.

Aún así, de vez en cuando, Bella podía sentir la intensa mirada de Edward sobre ella. Bella todavía no podía comprender por qué se había traído a Tanya, cuando evidentemente necesitaban hablar de lo de ayer. Obviamente, a él ya no le importaba tanto como ayer.

Bella esperaba con paciencia, sin prestar demasiada atención a la rutina diaria de Edward. Simplemente se preocuparía de lo que fuera a escribir cuando llegase el momento. Bella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"_¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es Edward Cullen! ¡¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?!"_ – una chica joven estaba al lado de Edward, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y parecía a punto de desmayarse. También había una mujer al lado de chica, entornando los ojos.

"_Siento interrumpir su desayuno, Sr. Cullen. Mi hija es una gran fan. Habla de usted a todas horas"_ – explicó la mujer a modo de disculpa.

Edward cogió la servilleta de la mano de la chica, y miró alrededor, buscando un bolígrafo. Bella, discretamente, le dio un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Siempre llevaba uno encima, ya que nunca se sabe cuando necesitarías escribir algo. Eso es lo que hacía un buen periodista.

Edward asintió con la cabeza para agradecer el gesto y rápidamente firmó la servilleta. Se la devolvió a la chica mostrando su famosa sonrisa seductora. La chica se lo agradeció y no podía parar de reír emocionada, mientras su madre la llevaba de vuelta a su mesa.

"_¿No odias cuando los fans están alrededor tuyo vayas donde vayas?"_ – dijo Tanya mientras se pasaba el pelo para atrás con un movimiento de mano: _"Me molesta tanto cuando me pasa a mí"_ – continuó diciendo mientras le dedicaba una mirada hostil a la mesa donde ahora estaba la chica.

Edward simplemente encogió los hombros y continuó comiendo.

"_¡¿Qué te ocurre hoy?! ¡Tú silencio me está cabreando Edward!"_ – dijo Tanya, irritada.

Edward la miró, mientras continuaba masticando, y volvió a encoger los hombros.

"_¡Ahh! ¡Me pones de los nervios! ¡Llámame cuando no estés con el síndrome premenstrual!"_ – dijo Tanya levantándose de la mesa y marchándose.

Bella observó cómo se marchaba, y se preguntó por qué Edward no corría detrás de ella disculpándose. De todas maneras, daba igual; probablemente era así como él trataba a sus novias ahora.

Edward dejó su tenedor sobre la y se limpió la boca con una servilleta cuidadosamente. Cuando terminó puso la servilleta sobre la mesa de nuevo. Elevó la mirada lentamente, y miró a los ojos de Bella; se echó hacia atrás, para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla, sin romper aún el contacto visual.

"_Ahora que se ha ido, tú y yo podemos tener una pequeña charla"_ – dijo él.


	9. Jacintos morados y rosas rojas

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 9: Jacintos morados y rosas rojas**

Los segundos pasaban, y Edward todavía la miraba con una expresión seria. Bella enarcó una ceja, mostrando expectación, pero aún así no él no dijo nada.

Ella empezó a golpear el pie contra suelo repetidamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"_Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?"_ – preguntó Bella, dejando claro que quería que esto fuera una conversación rápida. Ambos podrían llegar al acuerdo de olvidar que nada de esto había sucedido una vez terminara la semana, es decir, seguir con sus vidas.

Y cuando la idea que no volver a tener a Edward en su vida cruzó la mente de Bella, su corazón se comprimió por la pena. Lo ignoró; había vivido sin él, podía volver a hacerlo.

Y esta vez sería más fácil, no estaban juntos, así que no es como si le estuviera perdiendo en realidad. Había crecido, y se había vuelto más fuerte e independiente… ya no necesitaba a Edward Cullen para sentirse mejor.

Edward llevaba una camisa azul claro de cuello abierto. Se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos, y los tres primeros botones de la misma estaban desabrochados. Su pelo estaba, como siempre, despeinado e incontrolable. Él estaba inmoralmente sexy.

Edward parecía irradiar confianza, lo cual era una de las cosas que hacía que tantas mujeres se sintieran atraídas por él. Era capaz de hacer sentir a una mujer protegida y a salvo, pero a la vez también hacerla sentir atractiva y sexy.

Eran sus ojos, eran intensos y penetrantes. te hacían sentir como si tu fueras la última gota de agua en el desierto, y Edward fuera un hombre muriéndose de sed.

La estaba mirando así ahora. Bella notó el calor empezar en las puntas de sus dedos, y extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Vale, esto tenía que parar ahora mismo.

"_Vale, si no quieres hablar, yo me marcho"_ – dijo ella echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose, preparándose para irse.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca y la miró con la mima expresión seria.

"_Por favor, no te marches. Simplemente estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirte algo… pero me he dado cuenta de que da igual, ya que no ayudaría a mejorar las cosas"_ – dijo Edward pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, y entonces Bella se sentó de nuevo en la silla: _"Lo de ayer, me hizo repensar varias decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, y preguntarme si habré cometido más errores de los que soy consciente" _– suspiró Edward, pasándose otra vez la mano por el pelo: _"Lo que intento decir es que deberíamos resolver el misterio de la grabación y empezar de nuevo"._

"_Mira Edward, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero cuando este trabajo termine, todo lo que quiero es continuar con mi vida y tener un comienzo nuevo por completo"_ – respondió Bella.

"_Podemos hacer eso Bella…" _– empezó a decir él.

"_No Edward, no lo entiendes"_ – le interrumpió Bella: _"Cuando este trabajo termine tú te puedes ir por tu camino y yo por el mió, Podemos olvidarlo todo. Podemos continuar con nuestras vidas". _

Edward miró a Bella por unos segundos, la confusión clara en sus ojos. Luego, se echó contra el respaldo de la silla y juntó las manos, para posarlas sobre la mesa. La dedicó una mirada larga y seria.

"_Lo siento Bella… pero no puedo hacer eso"_ – dijo él finalmente.

"_No importa nada. Ya tomaste tu decisión hace mucho tiempo"_ – respondió Bella.

Edward golpeó la mano contra la mesa, provocando las miradas curiosas de algunos de los clientes de la cafetería. Bella se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero no parecía que para Edward hubiera nadie más alrededor. Se inclinó hacia Bella y con una voz calmada y controlada le dijo a Bella: _"¡Maldita sea Bella! Estoy intentado hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas, solo dame una segunda oportunidad"._

Bella negó con la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de cómo cambiaba la fama a la gente. Edward estaba tan acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, que no sabía como reaccionar cuando alguien le rechazaba.

"_Lo pensaré"_ – mintió Bella. Ahora mismo, solo quería dejar de hablar del tema. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, le gustase o no. Tenía que hacer lo que mejor para su carrera, y eso era hacer un trabajo sobresaliente con este encargo. Después necesitaba olvidar su pasado, y eso incluía a Edward.

Ella sabía que probablemente era la conciencia culpable de Edward la que le llevaba a querer arreglar las cosas; pero no estaba en las manos de ella hacerle sentir mejor. Tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

"_¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?"_ – preguntó Bella intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en pedirme salir?"_ – y casi al instante una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Edward.

Bella entornó los ojos, y suspiró con enfado, pero decidió ignorarle.

"_Alice me ha invitado a cenar, y necesito ir, y me estaba preguntando se podría tener las noche libre solo hoy"_ – tanteó Bella.

Por un momento, Bella creyó ver dolor en la cara de Edward, ante la mención de su hermana, pero desapareció tan rápido que ella creyó que se lo había imaginado.

"_Si, si, claro… lo que quieras"_ – dijo Edward, moviendo la mano indicando que se podía ir.

Bella inclinó la cabeza levemente para agradecérselo, y se levantó de la silla. Mientras se giraba para irse, Edward la volvió a coger de la muñeca.

"_No me voy a dar por vencido Bella. Recuérdalo" _– dijo Edward.

Le miró por última vez y abandonó el local.

**************************************************************

"_¡Hey B!"_ – saludó Alice a Bella cuando llegó a su casa con Jacob. Abrazó a Bella y la dejó pasar al interior de la casa; Alice se giró para mirar a Jacob: _"¡Jacob Black! ¡Se te ve genial! ¡Ven aquí!" _– le dijo Alice a Jacob haciendo un amago de abrazarle.

"_Alice, me estás cortando la circulación"_ – Alice le soltó y mostró una sonrisa: _"Maldita sea, para una chica tan pequeña, si que tienes fuerza"_ – bromeó él.

Alice le pagó en el brazo t frunció el ceño.

"_¡No me llames pequeña!"_ – le regañó ella.

"_Oh venga Alice, ya sabes que estoy de broma" _– dijo Jacob haciendo pucheros y usando sus famosos ojitos de perrito abandonado.

"_¡Vale, vale! Ya sabes que no puedo resistir esos ojitos. ¡Venga perrito, entra!"_ – rió Alice a la vez que le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros, dirigiéndose al comedor para reunirse con Bella, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Normalmente la casa de Alice parecía viva con las alegres pinturas y la decoración, pero ahora casi todo estaba empaquetado para la mudanza. Bella iba a echar de menos la casa de Alice; era como si nada más entrar en la casa, pudieses adivinar todo sobre la personalidad vibrante de Alice.

Alice había decorado toda la casa de arriba abajo. Y Bella se podía imaginar que era lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora en la casa de Jasper. Bella se contuvo una sonrisa al imaginarse el infierno por el que estaría pasando Jasper en estos momentos.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema y llena de risas. Era increíble lo encantador y gracioso que era Jacob, y con qué facilidad se integraba en el grupo.

Él era el único capaz de sacar a Alice de sus casillas. Podía hablar y compartir la pasión por los deportes de Emmett. Jasper y él tenían un deseo secreto de unirse al ejercito (solo por diversión) aunque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos lo haría nunca. Incluso se llevaba bien con Rosalie debido a su fascinación por los coches.

En resumen, Jacob se iba a convertir en un nuevo miembro del grupo. Bella incluso se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo buen tío que era Jacob hasta ahora. Probablemente se debiera a que antes estaba tan centrada en Edward, que no se había fijado en otro hombre.

Bella se levantó para empezar a recoger la mesa, y cuando Alice se levantó para ayudarla, la dijo que no hacía falta. Bella se fue a la cocina y cuando comenzaba a lavar los platos, notó una presencia detrás de ella.

"_Bueno… ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Dr. Muerte?"_ – preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa infantil.

Bella se rió, negando con la cabeza.

"_Supongo que podría ser peor"_ – respondió ella.

"_Pero en serio… ¿Todo bien?"_ – preguntó Jacob con semblante serio.

"_Si, y además solo me quedan unos días con él, y luego mi vida volverá a la normalidad"_ – respondió Bella.

"_Eso es verdad. Pero aún así deberíamos quedar y hablar; todavía no me has contado nada de lo que pasó con Edward"_ – continuó Jacob.

Bella suspiró ligeramente, una parte de ella quería contarle todo a Jacob, y otra parte no quería volver a tener que contar toda la historia de nuevo. De todas maneras, ella sabía que le debía una explicación; además de habérselo prometido, estaba el factor extra de que sabía que él se convertiría en un amigo muy querido.

"_Tienes razón. Podemos pensar en algo más tarde" _– dijo Bella.

Tanto Jacob como Bella giraron la cabeza cuando oyeron el timbre de la puerta.

¿No esperaban a nadie más, verdad?

Bella abandonó los platos en el fregadero para reunirse con Jacob en el salón. Cuando entró en la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se había quedado mudo y tenía cara de confusión, ya que contemplaban a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Edward

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándole

Edward casi no había hablado con su familia, especialmente con Alice, desde lo que ocurrió con Bella. Al principio le habían seguido invitando a todas las reuniones familiares, incluso suplicado, pero aún así Edward se negaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ya ni siquiera le invitaban. Alice todavía sentía cierta rabia contra él, pero sobre todo estaba decepcionada; y sus padres estaban dolidos ya que parecía que Edward ya no quería saber nada más de ellos.

Esme y Carlisle no sabían lo que había pasado en realidad entre ellos. Todo lo que sabían era que Edward había roto con Bella tras ganar algo de fama; y tanto Bella como Alice estaban dolidas por ello.

Bella no se lo quiso contar a Esme y Carlisle, ya que sabía que les haría mucho daño saber que su hijo se había comportado de una manera tan horrible.

Bella no les podía hacer eso. Daba igual todo el odio que sintiera hacia Edward en esos momentos, no podía romper una familia de esa manera. Había algunas cosas que era mejor que no se supieran.

El primero en moverse fue Edward. Dio un paso hacia Alice y la puso en la mano un jacinto morado. Bella sabía lo que esa flor significaba… significaba "perdón".

Y a juzgar por la faz lacrimosa de Alice, ella también sabía lo que significaba.

Alice dio un paso adelante y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Edward la abrazó con la misma intensidad, y fue entonces cuando Bella recordó lo cercanos que solían ser.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón. Ella había sido la que había separado a estos dos hermanos. Todo por su culpa. Bella negó con la cabeza y se regañó a si misma.

No

No era su culpa ¿Cuántas veces la había asegurado Alice que había sido una decisión personal no hablar a Edward? Desde el principio Alice había estado en desacuerdo con el comportamiento y la actitud de Edward hacia Bella, y había asegurado que era culpa de Edward, él se lo había buscado.

Bella observaba como hermano y hermana establecían una especie de tregua, o al menos hasta que tuvieran tiempo a solas para arreglar las cosas, pero por ahora esto estaba bien.

Edward y Alice se soltaron del abrazo y él se giró hacia Emmett; el cual le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, por unos momentos Bella no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero fue pensarlo y Emmett le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda de buenas maneras.

Con Jasper, el intercambio fue más corto; un simple apretón de manos y los dos volvieron a su posición.

Con Rosalie, no había mucho que hacer por parte de Edward, de todas maneras nunca habían estado muy unidos; así que con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Edward estaba perdonado.

Y finalmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre Bella, y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de la rosa roja que portaba en su mano. Se dirigió hacia ella, y con cada paso que él daba, el corazón de ella se iba acelerando.

Ella no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba de broma? ¿Había hablado en serio en el restaurante? ¿O solo era porque se sentía culpable?

Había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Bella mientras el se dirigía hacia ella. En esos pocos pasos que él había dado hacia ella, su mente había barajado muchas preguntas, pero no podía encontrar la respuesta.

Cuando finalmete se paró delante de ella, Edward extendió su mano y la dio la rosa de color rojo fuerte. Bella la tomó entre sus manos, dándose cuenta de que las espinas habían sido quitadas.

.

Arrepentimiento desde el corazón y pena.

Ese era el significado de la rosa roja oscura. Bella sabía que la rosa roja normal significaba amor, pasión y todas esas cosas. La pequeña diferencia era que ese tono de rojo la decía que no la había traído esa rosa porque era la norma no escrita, si no que en realidad lo había meditado.

Se quedó parado delante de ella, dando una imagen de completo arrepentimiento y de belleza. Su camisa negra se ajustaba perfectamente y Bella podía ver una porción de su pecho debido a los tres botones desabrochados.

Mientras ella tenía la rosa roja en su mano, él dio otro paso hacía ella y dijo: _"Bella, solo Dios sabe que no merezco tu perdón, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera. He cometido muchos jodidos errores en mi vida, pero lo que hice contigo es algo por lo que… me odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Ayer me pasé toda la noche en vela, pensando en como podría comenzar a pedir tu perdón, pero no se me ocurrió nada que mostrara en lo más mínimo todo lo arrepentido que estoy. Así que he decidido que voy a empezar a pedir perdón hoy. Hoy comienzo a pedirte perdón por el resto de mi vida. Te doy esta rosa como símbolo, y te daré una cada día por el resto de mi vida, simplemente para que sepas cuanto lo siento" _– Edward tomo aire, se miró a los pies, y luego volvió a mirar a Bella a los ojos: _"Lo siento Bella, por todo lo que te he hecho. Todo lo que te pido es una oportunidad de mostrarte que he cambiado y de que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por favor, dame una oportunidad"_ – finalizó Edward.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, completamente paralizada. Después de tanto tiempo deseando que se disculpara, ahora que lo había hecho, se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Le debería dar una oportunidad? ¿Era si quiera posible?

¿Cómo podrían volver las cosas a como eran antes después de todo lo ocurrido?

Edward estaba delante de ella, suplicante. Bella casi se sintió mal. Casi. Cada vez que Bella se sentía mal por Edward, se forzaba a recordar el dolor que ella había sentido y como a él ni siquiera le había importado.

Pero parecía tan solo y perdido. Bella se tuvo que frenar, ya que todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a ir bien.

Pero en la realidad, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Quizás podía intentar volver a incluirle en su vida, pero no sabía si podría volver a confiar en él tanto como para volver a dejarle entrar en su corazón.

Necesitaba tiempo. Él no podía presentarse aquí, soltarle esto delante de todos y esperar una respuesta inmediata.

"_Edward, aprecio el gesto, pero necesito tiempo para pensar en esto. Cuando mi trabajo termine, hablaremos, pero ahora mismo necesito mantener mi vida personal apartada de mi vida profesional"_ – respondió Bella.

La cara de Edward se entristeció tanto que Bella sintió el deseo de acercarse a él para consolarle, pero se contuvo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella pudo ver todo un abanico de emociones pasar por la cara de Edward. Dolor, decepción, pena… En realidad la dolía verle en este estado, pero sabía que no había manera de que ella le consolara. Ni aquí ni ahora.

Finalmente Edward asintió con la cabeza

"_Lo entiendo. Te daré más tiempo. Pero quiero que sepas Bella, no te voy a abandonar. Esta vez no" _

**Nota de la traductora:** Se que a estas alturas mucha gente me habrá puesto dos velas negras como mínimo por la tardanza :P . Pero el trabajo y la vida en general se han cruzado. Bueno y también anunciar que estoy traduciendo otra historia, se llama **"Contando con la lluvia" de totorobooks**. Bss y hasta otra.


	10. Venganza

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 10: Venganza**

"_Guau"_

"_Sí, lo sé"_ – respondió Bella

Jacob se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo con rostro pensativo; Bella acababa de contarle la historia de Edward y de ella de principio a fin, sin dejar ningún detalle de lado. En estos momentos Jacob estaba más serio que nunca.

Eso era una de las cosas que a Bella le gustaba de Jacob – su habilidad para bromear cuando era necesario y ser serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. Nunca se confundía y trataba ambas situaciones acordemente.

Él continuó mirando al techo y agitó la cabeza.

"_Nunca pensé que era tan malo. Edward siempre ha sido un poco borde, pero esto se pasa de la raya"_ – dijo Jacob finalmente.

Bella asintió aunque sabía que Jacob no la estaba mirando. Sorprendentemente no había llorado en ningún momento. Pero después de todo, tras contar la historia unas cuantas veces… al final te vuelves inmune a ella, como si se hubiera creado un escudo protector a tu alrededor.

Finalmente estaba empezando a aceptar lo que había pasado, y a controlar sus sentimientos de la manera correcta. Bella se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, llena de dolor y culpabilidad. La estaba devorando por dentro.

"_Eres una mujer muy fuerte Bella"_ – dijo Jacob, mirándola intensamente. Bella miró hacia el suelo, intentando esquivar su mirada. A veces cuando Jacob la miraba no podía evitar sentirse intimidada. No sabía por qué, pero veía demasiadas emociones en sus ojos.

Al contrario que Edward, la cara de Jacob era un libro abierto. Cualquiera fuera el sentimiento actual, era visible a través de sus ojos, y no le avergonzaba mostrarlo. Edward, en cambio, prefería guardarse sus sentimientos para si mismo y rara vez dejaba que sus ojos lo delatasen más de lo que quería.

Bella tenía el presentimiento de que Jacob sentía por ella algo más que amistad, pero por el momento prefería ignorarlo. Ella no había dado ningún paso para que Jacob pensara que le veía como algo más que un amigo; y ella esperaba que con sus acciones, él se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"_Gracias Jake"_ – respondió Bella, sintiéndose un poco tímida de repente.

"_Lo digo de verdad Bella. No entiendo como puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que él; si yo fuera tú no creo que… no, sé de seguro que nunca podría perdonarle. No solo eres fuerte, si no que también eres mejor persona de l que yo sería jamás"_ – dijo él.

Bella no sabía que responder a eso. De verdad apreciaba la palabras de Jacob, pero no sabía que decir. Él la estaba haciendo parecer más fuerte de lo que era en realidad. Si la hubiera visto durante esa época, probablemente no estaría diciendo lo mismo. Después de lo que había pasado con Edward, ella había estado sumida en un profundo caos.

Había sido de todo menos fuerte.

"_Bueno, no creo que tú te estés dando mucho crédito Jake, eres una gran persona"_ – continuó Bella, creyendo de verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

Y era verdad. Jacob era de las mejores personas que jamás había conocido. Era la definición de "Luz", tenía anta energía y era tan simpático. Llenaba de luz cualquier habitación en la que entraba.

"_Tú eres la que no se otorga suficiente mérito, créeme. Eres fantástica"_ – Jacob la volvía a mirar intensamente, de la manera que la hacía querer que le quisiese.

Desafortunadamente, no puedes escoger a quién tu corazón desea. Y ese no era Jacob.

"_Bella, voy a ser honesto, no soy el tipo de chico que se anda por las ramas"_ – dijo él. Y el corazón de Bella se paró por un segundo.

_Por favor no lo digas. No digas lo que creo que vas a decir_. Suplicó Bella en su mente, pero eso no evito que Jacob continuara.

"_Me gustas Bella. Probablemente ya lo sabías, pero hace mucho que me gustas. Edward es mi amigo, así que nunca hice nada mientras los dos estabais juntos. Y no por mi pequeña lealtad hacia Edward, si no porque sabía que a ti jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza si quiera considerarlo. Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué te digo esto ahora, ya sé que mis posibilidades son todavía pocas, pero tengo que intentarlo. No quiero nunca tener que preguntarme por un "y si…"_ – Jacob tomó aire y luego continuó: _"Todo lo que te pido es una oportunidad. Sé que no te gusto tanto como Edward, pero si me das una oportunidad, espero que eso cambie"._

Esto era lo que Bella temía. Ahora tendría que rechazarle, las cosas serías raras entre ellos y finalmente eso afectaría a su amistad.

Esto era un asco.

"_Jake, no sé que decir. Tienes que entender que tú eres mi amigo, que valoro mucho tu amistad y que no quiero perderte"_ – dijo Bella.

"_Bella, déjame que te aclare una cosa. Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo y no quiero que creas que me estás obligando a ello. Pase lo que pase, nada cambiara nunca entre nosotros. Seré tu amigo pase lo que pase"_ – dijo Jacob con una pasión y una gentileza que atolondraron a Bella.

Jacob era un chico atractivo, cariñoso y apasionado. Cualquier chica que estuviera con él sería afortunada. ¿Por qué ella no podía devolverle los sentimientos? Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Pero nadie dijo que el amor fuera sencillo

"_Lo siento Jake, simplemente no puedo. No me puedo hacer esto y especialmente no lo te puedo hacer a ti, no te puedo herir de esta manera" _– respondió Bella con voz firme.

No, nunca se lo podría hacer; puede Jacob pensara que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero en realidad no lo sabía. Era cierto, porque ni siquiera Bella lo había admitido.

Ella todavía sentía algo por Edward, y mientras eso fuera así, no podría amar a otra persona. Así que daba igual lo mucho que Jacob lo intentase, Bella nunca sería capaz de darle lo que él merecía.

Pero ella se libraría de estos sentimientos por Edward. Solo debía darse tiempo. De una vez por todas.

Jacob miró con gesto sombrío al suelo. Bella sintió como se le encogía el corazón; odiaba cuando Jacob era infeliz, lo único que quería Bella era abrazarle para que volviera a sonreír.

Pero ella no podía hacer eso ahora, por miedo a confundir sus sentimientos.

"_Lo siento Jake"_ – repitió Bella, sintiendo que lo decía de verdad.

"_Está bien, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que dijeras eso" _– dijo Jake de repente levantando la cabeza, y mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Bella… su infame sonrisa infantil: _"Pase lo que pase... ¿Amigos?"_ – continuó Jake ofreciéndole la mano a Bella para estrecharla efusivamente.

Bella sonrió y se sintió aliviada de que todo volviera a ser normal tan rápido

"_Eres el único de tu especie Jake"_ – dijo ella.

"_Si, lo sé… y lo odio"_

* * *

Bella se sentía bastante positiva hoy. Se había levantado con un gran sentimiento de que su vida se empezaba a aclarar y a encauzar.

Había encontrado a un gran amigo en Jacob, le había contado la verdad a Edward y tenía el trabajo de sus sueños. ¿Qué podía superar esta perfección?

Iba a escribir el mejor primer artículo jamás creado y su jefa iba a quedar impresionada.

Bella se dirigió al edificio y se aproximó a la mesa de recepción.

"_Hola, estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Cullen"_ – dijo Bella con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, la cuál se la devolvió.

_Así que es verdad que las sonrisas son contagiosas_, pensó Bella para sí mientras la recepcionista le informaba sobre donde se encontraba Edward.

Bella se dirigió al ascensor sintiéndose bien. El sol brillaba, y ella sabía que estaba sexy con su falda de lápiz azul marino y una ceñida blusa blanca. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con las puntas ligeramente rizadas y llevaba un maquillaje ligero y fresco.

_No está mal_, pensó Bella al mirarse al espejo del ascensor. Se veía sofisticada pero sexy a la vez. Se había estado intentando convencer de que no había hecho por Edward, pero no podía evitar reconocer que algo si que había influido.

No lo había hecho por él, pero no podía esperar a que la viera.

Bella salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la habitación dónde la habían dicho que se alojaba Edward.

_Habitación 212. Habitación 212_, se repetía Bella mentalmente mientras pasaba por delante de la 209, 210 y 211. Finalmente encontró la habitación y a Edward… pero no estaba solo.

El corazón de Bella se destrozó al contemplar la escena delante de ella.

Edward y Tanya se besaban apasionadamente contra la mesa. Las manos del él la rodeaban la cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza contra él y los brazos de ella estaban sobre los hombros de él. Una de las piernas de Tanya rodeaba la cintura de Edward, y el pelo de él estaba más revuelto de la habitual como si alguien le hubiera pasado sus manos repetidamente.

_¿A ver si lo adivinas?_

Un sollozo amenazaba con escapar, pero Bella salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Su corazón le iba a mil, las lágrimas por fin se habían escapado y Bella sentía como si se fuera a desmayar si se paraba.

Bella corrió. Bella no se dio cuenta de las miradas preocupadas que le dirigían las personas de la calle, y tampoco de los gestos de desagrado cuando chocaba accidentalmente contra ellos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de haber entrado en un parque y finalmente derrumbarse sobre un banco.

Bella se sentía como si Edward la hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera pisoteado de nuevo. Ella no se podía creer que se hubiera si quiera planteado darle una segunda oportunidad. ¡El bastardo! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho todas esas cosas como si las creyera de verdad y luego hacer esto?

Tenía que dejar de pensar que él podía cambiar. Tenía que dejar de desear de que volviera a ser el Edward que era cuando lo conoció.

Era obvio que jamás volvería a ser esa persona.

Él no tenía corazón, era un frío bastardo y nunca cambiaría. ¿Cómo podía haberla vuelto a engañar?

_Debe de sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo, había vuelto a engañar a la pobre Bella otra vez_ – pensó Bella

Bella no sabía cuanto llevaba sentada llorando. Lloró por la ruptura, por el aborto y por haber sido tan tonta e inocente. Lloraba porque deseaba poder arrancar de ella los sentimientos que tenía por Edward y darle Jacob una oportunidad.

Sabía que Jacob jamás la haría esto. Era tan dulce y cariñoso. La trataría cómo una princesa.

Si sabía todo esto… ¿por qué su corazón todavía sangraba por Edward?

Bella se levantó del banco y se secó las lágrimas con las manos.

Estaba enfadada.

No.

No estaba enfadada… estaba furiosa.

Le mostraría a Edward que no podría controlar ya más sus sentimientos. Su mundo no giraba en torno a él. Él ya no tenía el poder de hacerla daño.

Bella estaba cabreada e iba a hacerle pagar con creces.

Estas eran las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por Edward Cullen.

Y esta vez… era en serio.

* * *

Bella entró en el club sintiéndose poderosa. Sabía que estaba extremadamente sexy. Llevaba puesto el vestido más sexy de su armario, el cuál rara vez se ponía, pero sabía que esta era una de las ocasiones que lo merecían.

Era negro con un ligero tornasol plateado, de lentejuelas, ajustado. La sentaba como un guante. El vestido la marcaba las curvas y sabía que su escote jamás se había visto tan bien. Había elegido unos zapatos de tacón negros, lo cual había sorprendido a Alice, ya que Bella los evitaba a toda cosa.

Pero esta ocasión merecía el mejor atuendo que pudiera tener.

Edward necesitaba pagar… iba a pagar.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto y un poco ondulado. Se había maquillado los ojos de negro ahumado y los labios de un color melocotón, que sabía que a Edward le encantaba en ella.

Básicamente había hecho todo lo que sabía que a él le gustaba, para que la deseara de tal manera, que haría cualquier cosa para tenerla.

Bella sonrió discretamente al ver las miradas que recibía de los hombres que había en el club.

"_Creo que a estos tíos les está a punto de estallar la cabeza" _– dijo Jacob guiando a Bella al interior del club, posando su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

Bella había quedado con Jacob, ya que sabía que estaría allí ya que Edward actuaba esta noche. Bella sabía que se tendría que centrar en su encargo, pero… no había ninguna regla en contra de divertirse un poco en el proceso.

Bella tomó asiento y Jacob se sentó al lado de ella, pero manteniendo un distancia prudencial entre ellos.

"_Sabes Jake, no tengo gérmenes… te puedes sentar un poco más cerca"_ – dijo Bella sonriendo al ver el gesto nervioso en la cara de Jacob. Se le vía muy inquieto con ella esta noche.

"_Um... estoy bien aquí… gracias"_ – dijo él aclarándose la garganta.

"_¿Te encuentras bien, Jake?"_ – preguntó Bella, preocupada de verdad. Estaba sonrojado y no paraba de revolverse en su sitio. ¿Quizás estaba poniéndose enfermo?

Jake paró de revolverse y la miró a los ojos. Entonces se acercó a ella; por un minuto Bella pensó que la iba a besar, pero simplemente la susurró el oído.

"_Solo voy a decir esto una vez Bella. Esta noche estás jodidamente espectacular. En serio… y no me odies por esto… pero si fueses mi chica no estarías aquí, con ese aspecto, porque en cuanto te hubiera visto salir de casa con ese aspecto te habría llevado de vuelta al dormitorio"_ – dijo él con expresión seria.

Jacob se volvió a sentar en su sitio y esperó la reacción de Bella.

Había planeado este vestuario y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo afectaría a Jacob. Pero ahora sabía que él tampoco era inmune al poder el vestido.

Cuando la susurró al oído pensó que la iba a besar, e inconscientemente deseó que lo hubiera hecho… una pequeña y oculta parte de ella.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Jacob sonreía complacido, encantado de haberla afectado.

Antes de Jacob pudiera decir nada más, la audiencia empezó a aplaudir y las chicas empezaron a gritar; Bella ni siquiera se giró para ver la razón. Edward acababa de subir al escenario con su aspecto perfecto como siempre.

Podía entender perfectamente porque las chicas se volvían locas por él. Demonios, si no le conociera hace tanto tiempo probablemente estaría gritando con ellas. Pero le conocía y por esa razón no lo hacía.

En realidad lo que quería no era gritar… si no arrancarle las pelotas de cuajo.

Edward sonrió seductoramente a las chicas de la primera fila, se colocó su guitarra y se sentó en un taburete.

"_Quiero agradecerle a todo el mundo haber venido esta noche aquí; esta primera canción es una de mis favoritas, y espero que la disfrutéis, se llama __Broken__"_- dijo Edward al micrófono.

Bella observaba como cantaba Edward. Parecía evadirse a un lugar en el que solo estaba él. Cantaba con tanta alma y tan profundamente. Estaba claro que la música era su pasión.

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados, pero hubo un momento en el que abrió los ojos, los cuales se posaron sobre Bella.

Después de eso, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella en toda la canción. Ella podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos.

Bella se empezó a revolver en su sitio. No podía comportarse como la zorra que debía si la continuaba mirando de esa manera.

"_Parece que tienes otro admirador"_ – dijo Jacob, parecía molesto. No con Bella, pero con Edward.

Bella simplemente asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Tras unas cuantas más canciones lentas, Edward cambió el ritmo y comenzó con canción más raídas, más sexuales. Era la hora de levar su plan a cabo, Bella se giró hacia Jacob y le tendió la mano.

"_¿Bailas?"_ – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa que ella esperaba que fuera sexy.

Los ojos de Jacob dudaron por un momento, pero en seguida cogió la mano de Bella y la siguió a la pista.

Bella le dio la espalda, le cogió las manos y las puso sobre su cadera; entonces empezó a moverse sensualmente mientras Jacob se quedaba quieto sin saber que hacer.

Bella bailaba contra él y se dio cuenta de que su plan funcionaba.

Edward les había visto… y no se le veía contento. Continuaba cantando, pero Bella podía ver como una tormenta se formaba en sus ojos. Sonrió a Edward con malicia y siguió bailando muy pegada a Jacob.

Podía sentir el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre Jacob, pero Bella ya no controlaba su cuerpo. Quería que Edward sufriera; quería que sintiera todo el dolor que la había provocado. Quería que llorara el doble de las lágrimas que había derramado ella por él. Quería que sufriera como estaba sufriendo ella.

Era como si estuviera poseída. Cuanto más mostraba Edward su ira y celos, más bailaba ella con Jacob.

Era como si Jacob no estuviera ahí. Era como si solo fuera un maniquí para ella, pero es que Bella estaba fuera de sí. Quería venganza y ahora haría lo que fuera por conseguirla.

Justo cuando pensaba que Edward estaba a punto de estallar, hizo lo único que sabía que haría que el cuchillo penetrara con más fuerza en su corazón.

Se giró, agarró a Jacob por el cuello y le besó con todas sus fuerzas.


	11. Piénsalo dos veces

Disclaimer: Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN la idea original de esta historia pertenece a **poeticsoul19**

**Nota de la traductora: antes que nada gracias por todas la reviews, y cómo he encontrado un hueco en mi horario, aquí tenéis en tiempo record otro capítulo, gracias por no haber abandonado la historia a pesar de mis MUY irregulares actualizaciones. Bss**

**Él me enseñó a llorar**

**Capítulo 11: Piénsalo dos veces**

Se giró, agarró a Jacob por el cuello y los besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Bella pudo sentir la sorpresa en Jacob mientras se quedó helado durante un momento, pero luego posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Bella y la atrajo hacia sí, para rendirse al beso. Él movía sus labios contra los de ella apasionadamente.

Bella sabía que no debía estar haciendo esto. Ni siquiera había empezado a beber nada, así que no tenía disculpa para estar haciéndole esto a Jacob. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo… y de repente su conciencia empezó a pesarla.

Jacob había sido completamente honesto, dulce y comprensivo ¿Merecía la venganza la pena de perder la amistad de Jacob?

No, no lo era… y Jacob no se merecía esto.

Justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de apartarse de Jacob, él lo hizo antes que ella de forma brusca.

Jacob la mirada con expresión confundida pero ligeramente curiosa. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Bella en busca de respuestas, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar algo que había detrás de Bella, entonces su cara cambio al comprenderlo todo.

Un gesto de dolor pasó por las facciones de Jacob al volver a mirarla, Bella quería borrar esa expresión de su cara, pero notó como alguien la cogía del brazo para apartarla de Jacob, no podía hacer nada salvo dejarse levar.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que era Edward, que la sacaba del club; entonces él dejó la muñeca de ella tan pronto como llegaron al oscuro y vacío callejón que estaba al lado del club.

"_¡¿Quién demonios te da el derecho?!" _– gritó Bella. Estaba enfadada ¿Cómo se atrevía a apartarla de Jacob así? Ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse con Jacob… ¿Qué debe de estar pensando en estos momentos?

Dios… debe de odiarla.

Edward estaba delante de ella, dándola la espalda y con la cabeza gacha. Tenía la respiración acelerada, cómo si acabara de correr un maratón.

Bella esperó una reacción. Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaría pasando ahora por su cabeza, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno. Parecía cómo si estuviera intentando mantener el control.

Cuando Edward por fin se volvió hacia ella; Bella supo que había acertado.

Sus ojos brillaban de furia. Su respiración se había calmado, pero todavía parecía esforzándose para mantener el control.

"_¡¿Qué cojones quiere decir que quién me da el derecho?! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! ¿Es esa tu manera de castigarme por todo lo que te he hecho estos años? ¿Es eso verdad?" _– Dijo Edward, cogiendo a Bella por los brazos para acercarla a él – _"Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora? Ayer dijiste que ibas a pensar en la posibilidad de perdonarme ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ¿Era todo un jodido juego? ¿Verdad?"_ – gritó Edward.

Él la sujetaba los brazos tan fuertemente que Bella temía que la fuera a hacer daño. Si había algo de lo que Bella estaba segura era de que Edward jamás no dañaría físicamente. No físicamente… pero emocionalmente… ese era otro tema.

Bella le miró a los ojos con furia.

"_Yo no soy como tú, Edward"_ – le dijo casi escupiéndole.

"_¿Entonces por qué cojones le besaste? ¡Y no me hagas creer que de repente te has enamorado de él, así sin más!"_ – le respondió Edward bruscamente.

"_¡Ese es un tema que a ti no te concierne! ¡¿Vale?! ¡No sé por que de repente te importa!"_ – gritó Bella.

"_¿Qué por qué me importa? Te he pedido un segunda oportunidad por una razón, quiero hacer todo bien contigo desde el principio Bella"_ – dijo Edward.

"_¡Entonces deja de cometer errores nuevos!"_ – chilló Bella.

"_¡¿A qué cojones te refieres?!"_ – gritó sorprendido Edward.

Bella se zafó de él para apartarse y empujarle.

"_¡No te hagas el tonto Edward. Te he visto hoy con Tanya. así que no actúes como si fueras la victima!"_

Los brazos de Edward cayeron sin vida a sus costados. Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron y mostraron arrepentimiento.

"_¿Qué fue lo que viste?"_ – preguntó él con tranquilidad.

"_¿Qué demonios crees que vi Edward?"_ – preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

"_Mierda"_ – dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la cara y suspirando profundamente – _"Bella, las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen. Quizás si hubieras hablado conmigo podríamos haber evitado toda esta situación"_

"_Por favor Edward. Sé lo que vi y te conozco ¿Qué quieres que piense?"_

"_¡Maldita sea Bella, solo para y escúchame ¡¿Vale?!"_

Bella le miró fijamente y esperó a que continuara. Quería saber que excusa se iba a inventar ahora. Edward suspiró de nuevo y continuó.

"_Después de que rompiésemos, James quería que me olvidara de ti cuanto antes… así que me presentó a Tanya. En esos momentos no me importó, simplemente quería olvidarte"_ – Bella se estremeció al oír esto – _"así que empecé a salir con Tanya sin pensarlo dos veces. James me dijo que esto le iría muy bien a mi carrera, ya que era modelo y sería un gran empujón para mi carrera; nunca me paré a pensar en una posible relación entre ellos, pero después de todo lo de la cinta, me puse a pensar"_

Edward miró a Bella de manera intensa: _"Lo que visto fue mi manera de intentar resolver el misterio de la cinta. Quería saber si había sido James, y la única manera que se me ocurrió era a través de Tanya, así que la tenía que hacer creer que todavía estábamos juntos y que no había pasado nada"_

"_¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?"_ – preguntó Bella con una ceja enarcada.

"_Es la verdad Bella. Nunca vamos a ser capaces de superar todo esto hasta que se resuelva. James y Tanya han sido amigos durante años. Y si James es culpable, se que Tanya también tiene su parte de culpa"._

Lo peor de todo era que… parte de Bella quería creerle… y lo que decía tenía sentido ¿Y si Tanya era la que estaba en la cinta aparentando ser ella? ¿Y si James y Tanya estaban compinchados en todo este plan por alguna razón?

"_¡Argh! ¡No sé lo que pensar! ¡Estas jugando con mi cabeza Edward! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero volver a estar cerca de ti jamás! ¡No quiero tener la duda eterna! ¡No quiero quererte otra vez! ¡No quiero tener la esperanza de que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez!"_ – le replicó Bella.

Bella estaba frustrada. Edward tenía la capacidad de hacerla dudar de todo y no saber a quién o qué creer. Una parte de ella quería creerle, pero otra la instigaba a mantener una protección alrededor de su corazón.

"_Lo sé Bella, y no quiero volver a hacerte daño. Es lo último que quiero, así que por favor confía en mi solo esta vez. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas. Por favor"_ – le explicó Edward.

Ella le odiaba cuando él ponía esos ojos. Unos ojos que la hacían imposible negarle nada.

Edward tendió la mano y Bella la miró. Si la tomaba, tendría que olvidar el pasado. Tendría que volver a creer en él.

¿Podía hacer eso?

¿_Quería_ hacer eso?

Bella continuó mirando su mano y luego levantó su vista hacia los ojos de él. La suplicaban que tomara su mano.

Quería confiar en él, solo que no sabía si podía hacerlo… si debía hacerlo.

Pero su corazón la gritaba que lo hiciera. Darle una última oportunidad… ¿y si esta vez era diferente?

¿Y si las cosas terminasen como ella siempre había querido? ¿Y si Edward y ella dentro de 50 años, con nietos incluidos, se seguían amando cada día más?

Tomó su decisión.

Y con eso, Bella tomó la mano de Edward.

Edward miró hacia abajo y exhaló aliviado.

"_No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo"_

"_Espero que no Edward, porque mi corazón no podría volver a soportarlo"_

"_¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa, Bella?"_ – le preguntó Edward, mirándola intensamente.

Bella asintió sin desviar la mirada.

"_¿Me puedes dar un beso?"_

Bella dudó ¿no le acababa de dar una segunda oportunidad? ¿No era un poco pronto para esto? ¿Muy rápido?

_Oh, demonios_. Ya le había dado otra oportunidad; ya de paso haría esto. Bella asintió lentamente y Edward se inclinó sobre ella ligeramente, sus labios a unos milímetros de los de ella, sus ojos analizando cada rasgo de su cara antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella. Los labios de él la rozaron y Bella tembló de anticipación por lo que iba a venir.

Las manos de Edward la rodearon la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. La lengua de él lamiendo ligeramente los labios de ella, silenciosamente pidiendo permiso; Bella abrió un poco la boca y el con urgencia se metió en su boca, las manos de ella se enredaron el pelo de él.

Las manos de su cintura ascendieron lentamente por su espalda, acariciándola, para alcanzar su pelo.

Bella podía sentir todo el cuerpo de él presionado contra ella. Bella podía sentir el deseo de Edward por la erección que se presionaba sobre su cadera. Solo saber cuanto la deseaba la hacia desearle aún más.

Había echado esto tanto de menos. Tanto. El sitio dónde Edward y ella jamás había tenido problemas era en la habitación. Encajaban perfectamente y podía recordarlo con claridad.

Ya habían pasado tres años. Tres años enteros desde que había estado con alguien. Edward era el único con el que había estado y eso había sido hace tres años. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos esa liberación que se había negado hace tanto tiempo.

La mano de Edward pasó por debajo de camisa de Bella, la mano fría de él hacia contraste con la ardiente piel de ella, mientras se acercaba el cierre de su sujetador.

De repente dándose cuenta de donde estaban y de lo que estaban haciendo, Edward se apartó rápidamente. Su respiración era rápida, Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, desviando la mirada de la dirección de Bella, intentando recuperar el control.

"_Lo siento Bella, no quería llegar tan lejos" _– dijo finalmente Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No has sido solo tú"

Después de que ambos recuperaran su ritmo normal de respiración, el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ninguno sabía lo que decir ¿Cómo empiezas de cero? ¿Dónde es ese momento? Los pensamientos de Bella retornaron a su decisión… volvió a dudar.

¿Qué pensarían los otros de esta situación? ¿La juzgarían o pensarían que se estaba rindiendo muy rápido?

Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que casi no se da cuenta de que Edward estaba hablando.

"_¿Puedo invitarte a salir mañana?"_ – preguntó Edward.

"_¿A dónde quieres ir?"_ – preguntó Bella.

"_Creo que te mereces una cita de verdad antes de que nuestro próximo beso"_ – Edward se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído – _"Y __quiero__ besarte otra vez. Cuanto antes mejor"_

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un momento.

Sí, había tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
